Lost Love
by twilightnerd16
Summary: What if Bella died while giving birth? What would Renesmee's life be like? In this story, Renesmee is forced to grow up not only without a mother but also without a father, Edward leaves. What happens though when father and daughter meet after 5 years?
1. Introduction

Summary:

What if Bella died while giving birth? What would Renesmee's life be like? In this story, Renesmee is forced to grow up not only without a mother but also without a father. Edward leaves his family and own daughter because he can't deal to be with the one thing that killed his beloved Bella. What happens though when father and daughter finally meet after 5 years?

I do not own anything Twilight; all the characters were created by Stephanie Meyer.

Introduction:

**Renesmee's POV**

One picture. That's the closest thing I have to seeing my father. My dad left me after my mother died giving birth to me. I killed her. My Aunt Rosalie tells me that's not true, but what else am I supposed to believe? Why else would my dad leave me? I know there are kids out there who don't have a mom or dad too, but do they have to live with the fact that their father hates their own child and never wants to see them? I've never said one word to my dad. The only memory I have of him is my birth and the moment he left me. I can clearly remember the look in his eyes as he was walking out the door. Pure hatred and sadness.

That's not the only thing messed up about my life. I'm really 5 years old but physically I am 15. I'm a half human- half vampire hybrid. My mom, Bella was human when she conceived and gave birth to me and my father, Edward was a vampire just like the rest of my family. Being a hybrid means that I grow faster, have a heartbeat, blood pumping through my veins and I will live forever. Also I can sleep and eat regular food. I'm expected to stop physically growing when I appear 16 or 17.

I was raised by my dad's family. Luckily they didn't decide to just forget about me and just leave. My dad's adoptive parents Esme and Carlisle, and their adopted kids (my father's siblings) Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. They actually love and care about me. They're the only family I have. My mother's father, Charlie Swan died about a year ago. I never met him but I attended the funeral. I knew it was something my mother would have wanted me to do. I cried to see my biological grandfather. It killed me to know that I could have actually had a relationship with him if my mom didn't pass away. From what I have been told, they were close.

I had three mother figures in my life, my Aunts Alice and Rosalie and my Grandma Esme. They make sure I am always satisfied and feel comfortable. They always put me as a top priority and I am more than grateful for that. I don't deserve the life I have; it's too much considering what I did.

There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about how my life could have been if my mom was here with me. My dad would have obviously stayed and we could have been a happy family. As for my life now, my family and I lived in Forks, Washington though we are moving somewhere else to start fresh in a week. I knew it would be hard to leave the place where my mom was born and where I grew up. I knew I had no choice though and had to get over it. My grandparents said we could keep the house in Forks still and visit every now and then, I was glad about that. I loved this house, so many memories happened here and it's the only place I will feel comfortable and at home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! This is my first FanFic ever so I hope its not TOO bad and hopefully I can get some steady readers. I've always read Twilight fanfics but I've never really seen one that had this type of story line. Please, please, please tell me if I have any errors or anything! it will be much appreciated! ALSO if anyone has ANY ideas at all, please direct message me! i will be very greatful! I will update as much as possible because I know how annoying it is when you're really into a story and then the writer doesn't update for months!<strong>

**That's all for now! Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Renesmee's POV**

I was sitting on my bed looking around my room trying to think where to begin packing. It would only be a matter of days now when we would pick everything up and move to Seattle. I picked up an empty cardboard box and started to clear my night stand's belongings into the box. I picked up the picture frame that's been there for as long as I could remember. It was my mom and dad; they were laughing and looking into each other's eyes on their wedding day. My mom was so beautiful. Aunt Rosalie says I remind her so much of her, she says I'm "just as down to earth and caring" as her. I looked at my dad, he looked so happy to be with the love of his life. I couldn't say I hated him, I've never talked to the guy but I'm not too sure I could say I love him either.

"Ness, what are you doing?" My aunt Alice stood next to me.

"Packing."

"You know you don't have to do that right? That's your uncles' jobs."

"I know, I just don't want them to have to do all the work" I sighed

"Something's wrong, I know it" Damn it, she always knows.

"Nothing really, you already know I'm sad to leave this house. But I guess I'm just a little nervous, that's all." I said truthfully.

"Why would you be nervous? Moving is no big deal! And at least this time we can actually go to school with you!" Alice said with her usual enthusiasm. She brought up a point; I would be excited to have my family members with me in school, with the exception of Esme and Carlisle of course. Sure, I made friends at Forks High School, but it was hard not being able to fully let anyone in. I always had to keep my guard up and couldn't get too attached to anyone because I knew eventually I would have to move. Also, I couldn't risk anyone finding out I'm half vampire.

"You're right; I guess it is pretty silly to be worried. It's just my first move, that's all." I smiled

Alice smiled back, "Esme wanted me to tell you dinner's almost ready"

"Okay, thanks" I smiled and gave her a quick hug before turning around to finish packing my side table.

A few minutes later I headed down stairs and was greeted by everyone. We all sat down while I ate dinner. My grandmother always said she wanted me to have a normal family dinner where everyone sat down and talked except I'm the only one who ate. Tonight my grandma made barbeque chicken, mashed potatoes and spinach.

"So, Ness have you thought about trying out for cheer?" My grandpa asked. He was still dressed in his work clothes. He worked as a doctor in Fork's small hospital.

"To be honest I haven't really thought about it yet. I guess I should probably make up my mind, they're probably soon." Luckily I would be starting off the school year at the beginning of the year like everyone else. It would be much worse if I started in the middle of the school year.

"You should! You're really good at it and it will give you something to do." Esme encouraged. I was on Fork's Varsity Cheer team for my two years going to school. I actually liked it, not the whole cheering and spirit part, I liked it for the stunting and tumbling aspect of it. It was a lot of teamwork and practice.

"Yeah, I think I will." I smiled. I had to find out when tryouts would be. I took a sip of my apple juice.

"When's the last time you had blood, little girl?" my uncle Emmett teased.

"Uhh…I don't know, two months ago?"

"Renesmee! That's not good! You have to be getting it in your system at least once every three weeks." Aunt Rosalie chastised. She's the protective aunt.

I absolutely hated drinking blood. I wanted nothing more than to erase that part from my life. If I wasn't half vampire, I wouldn't have been such a monster when my mom was pregnant with me and it wouldn't have killed her. I simply didn't drink blood because I hated what it made me. The less vampire I was, the better.

"Rosalie is right; it will only make you weaker if you refuse to drink it. We know you hate it but you have to realize it's who you are and what you need to survive." Carlisle added.

"Okay, fine, I'll have some tomorrow. But can one of you get it for me? I hate hunting."

"Sure, sweetheart. Whatever is easier for you" Esme was the best. I flashed a beaming smile and finished my dinner. I got my plate and brought it over to the sink hugging grandma on the way. "Thanks for the dinner, grandma. It was really good". I cleaned my plate and sat back in my seat looking at my family, "I have a question," Everyone nodded. "You won't hurt my feelings by being honest but, have any of you ever seen my dad since he…left?"

A weird tension formed between all of them. I waited patiently a lump forming in my through. By the looks on every ones faces, I had a feeling I knew the answer.

Alice was the first to speak. "Actually, Renesmee…yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for today! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow! :) I really hope everyone likes it so far<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Renesmee's POV**

"Wh-..what?" My voice came out as a croak.

"It's actually something we wanted to talk to you about. I saw him last week. We didn't want to tell you right away because we wanted to figure out what we should say to you first." Alice said slowly

I stayed silent for a minute, soaking this all in. I wasn't mad, no. I was just shocked. "Have you seen him before that time?"

"Yes, once. When you were much younger though. You wouldn't have understood if we told you then." This time Uncle Jasper spoke up.

"Where did you see him last week? Did you run into him or plan this? What did he say?" I was out of breath.

"Slow down, Nessie! I promise we will explain everything." Alice chuckled. "Okay, your father actually called me to ask to meet up in Seattle. He just wanted to see me and ask how the family was."

"Did he ask about me?" I was hoping someday he would come to his senses and decide to try and patch things up.

"Well, no _he_ didn't ask, I had to mention you. I still don't understand why he wouldn't try to talk to you. I tried to convince him to at least understand that you were a baby and it really wasn't your fault."

I was hurt. It felt like someone punched me in the stomach. My father, who I have NEVER met, didn't even have the audacity to ask about me. Aunt Alice had to say something first.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I took him away from you all. I know it's also hard on you not being able to see him. I'm really sorry, for him _and_ Bella." Tears were about to fall from my chocolate brown eyes I inherited from my mom. I stood up and started to walk away but Alice called after me, "WAIT! That's not the rest of what he said!" I turned around.

Esme took over now, "Renesmee, your father wants to live with us in Seattle. He's willing to meet you, but Ness you have to realize it is going to take some time for him to open up to you. Everyone thinks it's absolutely absurd what he did to you, but I'm sure he loves you and he just needs to take some time to get to know you for him to realize it. You're half him and half Bella, the love of his life. How can he not love you?" Her arms were now tightly around my waist and Rosalie was rubbing my back as silent tears streamed down my face. They were a mix of happy tears and sadness. I was happy I would finally be meeting my dad, but sad because I know it would be rough at first. I would just have to wait and see.

**Alice's POV**

It absolutely killed me to see the look on my niece's face once I told her I saw her father recently. I've seen this whole conversation in a vision but nothing compared to seeing it actually happen.

Edward called me asking to meet up at a coffee shop in Seattle, seeing him made me feel awful. He looked terrible, he was depressed and looked like something was torn away from him, and unfortunately that was the truth. I was shocked when he said he missed all of us, _"I miss you, Alice. You and the family." _

"_Believe me, we all miss you too. And Renesmee, gosh Edward, she's so beau-__"_

"_Don't Alice, I don't want to hear about it" He cut me off._

"_Well you have to face it sometime, Edward! She is not an '_it'_ she's your daughter and you made her think that you hate her!" I yelled. I was tired of his foolishness._

"_Good let her think that, I do hate her. She was the reason of Bella's death," Edward twitched when he said 'Bella'. "Bella was my reason for living, Alice. I'm nothing now. I've been from country to country trying to find at least something to make me happy." I swear, if vampires could cry he would be sobbing now. He took an uneven breath and closed his eyes._

"_Listen, I know you don't want to hear it but you need to meet your own daughter. She's half of you AND half of Bella. Do it for Bella, you know she wouldn't want you to ignore her daughter." I tried to convince him._

"_Alice, I've thought about it so many times. I'm too late. She would never forgive me; I'm a failure of a father. I-I need Bella." Edward was now dry sobbing, he put his hands over his face. I however was shocked. He's actually thought of trying with Renesmee. An idea popped into my head,_

"_Edward, move to Seattle with us." _

_Edward's eyes snapped to my face. "Alice you're crazy. Esme would never take me back."_

"_Are you kidding? She's going to be the first to welcome you home with open arms. Everyone misses you more than anything and wishes you would just come back. Come on! Move with us not only for Nessie but for the family!" _

"_Nessie? Is that her nickname?" Edward's eyebrows scrunched up._

"_Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot, there's a lot you need to catch up on. So, what do you say?" I was bouncing in my seat_

_Edward took a deep breath, "Yes."_

I smiled to myself at the memory. We we're getting our Edward back. Maybe Renesmee could make him happy again; maybe that was what he was missing.

Renesmee's POV

I got out of the shower and got changed into my favorite pajamas, my mom's old sweat pants and t-shirt. I studied my face in my bathrooms mirror. I had a heart shaped face and slender cheeck bones. I knew I got my chocolate brown eyes from my mom and my brownish/ auburn hair from my dad. The rest I wouldn't know. It's too hard to tell who I looked more like from just pictures. I looked at the rest of my body, I was petite but tall. Five foot four last time grandpa measured.

Alice walked in my room, "Hey, I have more important news" I nodded. "Okay, I know this is soon…but your father is coming here tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I left it at a cliff hanger! sorry the last two chapters have been kind of slow, I'm trying to explain everything as best as I can. The good stuff is coming next chapter! Tell me if I have any errors again please! Until tomorrow! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Renesmee's POV**

After my talk with Aunt Alice, I had to just sit down in my bed. I was so shocked that I would be meeting my father for the first time after 5 years. I only found out he would be moving in with us less than two hours ago and now I would be meeting him. I wasn't sure if I was mentally ready. I knew I couldn't just expect him to be open and forgiving, it had to take time like grandma said.

I heard a tapping at my balcony door. I cautiously got up too open the glass door and looked down.

"Ness! Watch out I'm coming up!" in an instant, my best friend Jacob Black was in my room. His warm arms were around my waist and I felt instantly comforted. I've known Jacob since I was born, literally. He was there for my birth. Most people would think that's weird but it makes us only closer. Jacob and my mother were childhood friends and reconnected when my mom moved back to Forks when she was 17.

Lately something has been different about our relationship though, we have always been best friends but I felt like something deeper was starting to form. Every time he gave me a hug I always wanted more. I was starting to fall in love with Jacob. I've had a few boyfriends here and there but they were all too immature and wanted to do things I _definitely _was not ready for if you know what I mean. Jake is the only one I could really picture myself being happy and in love with.

"God, I'm going to miss you so much" Jacob sighed as he broke the hug.

"Please don't talk about that. I'm so stressed out." I pouted.

"What's wrong?" Jacob led me over to my bed and we sat down across from each other.

"It's a long story, but I'll just give you the short version. Apparently, Alice met up with my dad in Seattle last week," Jacob's mouth dropped, I continued, "They talked about who knows what, but he's moving to Seattle with us…"

Jacob's eyes widened, "And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know, mixed feelings I guess. I'm glad I'll be meeting my father for the first time ever but I can't help but get a little angry every time I think about what he did to me. I'm just glad Seattle's in running distance for you. I'm going to need you to help me get through this." If Jake wasn't a shape-shifter, I knew I would see him very rarely after the move. Because he was an exceptionally fast runner, he could go from La Push to Seattle in probably about 45 minutes to an hour.

Jacob smiled, "There's actually something I needed to talk to you about. It's really important…" an uneasy look washed over his face. My stomach dropped, I had no idea what this could be about.

"You family wanted to wait telling you this because they wanted to make sure you didn't feel obligated to be stuck with something you might not want. Nessie, there's this thing called 'imprinting', it's a wolf thing an-"

"Like what Quil did on Claire?" I interrupted.

"Exactly. Well it's involuntary; you can't choose when it happens or who it's on. You have to just let fate help you find your soul-mate. Renesmee, I've imprinted on you, a long time ago actually. Since you were born, the first time I looked into your eyes it happened. I love you, Ness I always have and it's been so hard to keep from you but now that you're older you can understand. Your grandparents wanted me to wait telling you until I knew you were absolutely ready to find out. I really hope I didn't scare you away or weird you out."

I was crying happy tears. I reached out for him and gave him a hug with all of my strength. Nothing could ever drive me and Jacob apart, not even moving.

I knew it was my turn to talk, "Jake, I love you too." It felt great to admit it out loud to myself and to Jake, "You make me happy all the time and I couldn't picture myself being with anyone else but you. I was thinking about how much our relationship changed from the past year and we should be something more than friends. I always feel safe around you. I love you so much."

Jake cupped my cheeck and wiped my tears away, he moved closer to me and pressed his lips onto mine. He pulled away after a few seconds. It was the sweetest kiss anyone has ever given me before. I would remember it forever, Jake and I's first kiss.

He pulled away, "We have to make this long distance thing work."

"We will, don't you worry." I smiled reassuringly. I knew this would work out perfectly.

_The Next Morning…_

I woke up to the warm sunlight on my back. This was rare, sunlight in Forks. I stretched in my bed as I was remembering last night. Jake and I stayed in bed for a little and just watched TV and making small talk. We only kissed once after our first kiss only this kiss was deeper. I was so happy knowing that everything was starting to slowly fall into place. I washed my face and brushed my teeth really fast then got downstairs to find grandma making me breakfast.

"Good morning, thank you for the breakfast!" I gave her a hug. I sat down and started to eat. Alice sat down next to me. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Alright, why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I just thought you would be nervous, that's all."

I realized what she was referring to. My stomach dropped, it slipped my mind this morning that my dad was coming today. "Oh. Right. Well now I am!"

"Relax, it's going to be fine, just be yourself."

"I'll try my hardest," I said sarcastically with an eye roll, "so guess what happened."

"Oh god, what happened?" Her eyes widened

"Jacob told me he imprinted on me…5 years ago. Thanks for telling me sooner, pal" I stuck my tongue out at her.

Alice squealed and jumped up, "OH MY GOSH! Yay! I'm so happy for you!" she said pulling me to my feet and giving me a hug. "You have no idea how hard it was to not be able to tell you. Esme and Carlisle told us all not to tell you until you were 'ready.'"

"Yeah…Jake said something about that."

"So are you two together now?"

"I guess so" I gave a shy smile.

"Ahh! I'm so happy for you!" Alice was smiling then suddenly she looked distant, she was having a vision. After about 15 seconds she gasped.

"Oh my, your father is coming in 30 minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I'm going to try and start writing ahead so this way I will have everything all ready I just have to publish it! Hope you like this one! I had to add Jacob into the story, I couldn't just forget about him! There really won't be any wolf stuff in this story but Jake is definitely going to be a significant character! Hope you liked this chapter! <strong>

**I know I say this almost every chapter but if you have ANY suggestions just PM me!**

**byeeee! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Renesmee's POV**

30 minutes. That was the amount of time I had to mentally prepare myself to meet my father for the first time ever. I was so overwhelmed, the room was spinning. My Aunt Alice rushed me upstairs to get ready, she told me to wear something blue because it was my dad's favorite color on my mother. When Alice was finished with me I had a blue blouse on, dark washed jeans, she curled my hair and put a little make up on. I didn't understand why she was trying so hard to make me look perfect, my dad wouldn't randomly decide to forgive me just because I looked good. I knew to just keep my thought to myself I knew Alice loved to do my makeup and hair and plus I did want to make a good first impression on my father even though I knew he probably wouldn't notice.

I was extremely nervous. I really didn't know how this would go. Should I call him "Edward" or "Dad"? Do I shake his hand or give him a hug? Should I act a more quite than usual or be myself like I was told? So much was going through my head I barely heard Alice call my name.

"Renesmee!"

"Sorry, I was day dreaming."

"It's okay. I'm done! You can look now." She spun me around in her vanity chair and I looked back at my reflection. I had to admit, I looked pretty. I thanked Alice and gave her a small smile.

"You're nervous. I can tell" She shook her head

"You can't say you wouldn't be too if you were meeting your biological father for the first time since you were born."

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess you are right…okay I'm going down stairs with the others. He'll be here in 5 minutes. Ness, just breathe and relax." I nodded and she went downstairs.

I decided to just stay in my room and flip through a magazine, the butterflies in my stomach made it almost impossible to even focus on anything. This was a life changing event, all these years of building up what it would be like to meet Edward for the first time made it surreal that I was even meeting him. It was always a distant dream to meet my dad. I really didn't hate him, I was just sad. Sad for him and me, I felt terrible that he lost the love of his life and I was sad for myself because I knew I didn't deserve his hate. My dad and I could have been so close years ago if he stayed and raised me himself.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway. My stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to pass out. The door bell rang and my heart dropped. I knew that was my queue to go downstairs but first I looked at the picture on my might stand. I touched my mother's face hoping that it would give me luck; she seemed like the kind of person who had everything under control.

I slowly walked down stairs taking as much time as possible, I got to the last flight of stairs and took a deep breath, I rounded the corner and kept my eyes on the steps the whole time not wanting to look at him just yet. I got to the bottom floor and soaked in the scene.

"Oh, Edward! I've missed so much!" Esme had him wrapped in a hug so I couldn't see his face yet. When she pulled away, my heart sank. There he was. My dad. He was tall and had the same rusty color hair as me, he had a broad jaw line and almond shaped eyes. I got a quick look at his eyes, gold like everyone else in my family.

"I missed you too Esme!" His voice was smooth and calming. Almost like velvet.

He wasn't looking at me yet, even though I knew he knew I was there. He was busy saying his hello's to his family and everyone was lingering on to him. Alice and Esme were probably affected the most by him deciding to leave, they were closest to him. The whole family was, they all missed him deeply but Alice and Esme definitely had more of a relationship with him.

Once everyone looked finished greeting him and asking how he was, I approached him. I swallowed down my fears.

"Hi, Dad." I said shyly. His eyes snapped to mine almost as if he forgot I was standing there. Everyone grew quiet and a weird tension formed.

He eyed me up and down with a hard look in his eyes. I wanted to cry. I prayed that when I met him he would have smiled and tried to at least pretend to be happy to see his daughter, he showed no signs of that happening.

He looked sad for a moment and that's when I realized something that maybe someone should have reminded me about…my father can read minds. Embarrassment washed through me, I wanted to curl up in a ball.

After a few seconds he moved the corners of his mouth upward giving me a slight smile. I knew he was only trying to be polite.

"N-Nice to meet y-you." I mentally kicked myself for how shaky my voice sounded. I held out a hand to for him to shake, I figured that was the best thing to do.

He looked at my hand and opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it instantly. He looked back to me and to my surprise took my hand. It was cold and hard just as I expected it but it made my heart warm. _This is a step, _I thought.

After what seemed like eternity, someone finally said something.

"Well you two have A LOT to catch up on so we'll just give you some privacy." Alice said and with that they all walked towards the kitchen. _NO NO NO NO NO! This was going to be so awkward._ Edward chuckled at my thought

"Ness, dinner will be ready soon and we got some blood in a cup for you like you asked." Esme added.

"Thanks!" I called after her. I walked to the family room and sat down, Edward followed me.

"Um, so…Where have you been?" I asked. I was so stupid, I haven't met my father until now and I ask him where he's _been_? He definitely thinks I'm some freak. I really wished I didn't exist, not only would I not have to go through this but Bella could be living peacefully with Edward like they were supposed to. My mom died to give birth to some worthless child who never could be loved by her own father.

He looked hesitant to speak to me, "I mostly stayed in America but I've traveled to different countries here and there." I nodded. "And Renesmee…don't think such bad things about yourself."

I nodded, "Um, if you don't mind, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Why exactly did you leave? I know the main reason but I just want to hear it from you." I knew I was being a little too straight forward, but this is something I needed to hear.

Edward took a breath, "I knew from the moment your mother died I had nothing to live for. I would never be happy again and I knew if I stayed and tried to raise you, I would make a bigger mess than I all ready have. You wouldn't have turned out how you are now if you had a depressed father to raise you. B-Bella and I fought about keeping you. We all tried to tell her that the baby- you, would kill her if she continued with the pregnancy." It hurt to hear him bring up the fact that most of the family wanted Bella to abort me, it was a sensitive topic to me. "Excuse me for saying this, but I thought it would have killed me if I had to be with the one thing that killed Bella," he said slowly and with a monotone voice, "I'm sorry." He got up to leave.

"Wait!" I called after him. He stopped and turned around. "I know you've only met me 5 minutes ago but didn't you ever think that maybe I was the next best thing to live for? You may not like me but I'm Bella's daughter too. From what I've heard, Bella would have wanted the best for me and have her husband raise the child they had together. Didn't you ever think to come back? Not for me, but for Bella? Excuse me for being so assertive but I just want to try and figure out what made you decide to never even try to love me. I'm sorry my mom didn't want to have an abortion but that's really not my fault. I'm not blaming Bella, but maybe she thought I deserved to be loved and have a chance at life." Tears were threatening to spill down, I wiped my eyes. Edward looked like he didn't know what to say. I was proud of myself for how well I said everything that I have been dying to ask for 5 years. We sat and looked at each other for a few moments.

"Dinner! Edward, come to the kitchen too!" Esme called. Saved by dinner. I hoped dinner would take things with my father onto a lighter note. I really wasn't expecting to just jump into talking about why he left but I had to hear it.

"We will continue our conversation after dinner." Edward said and with that, we walked to the kitchen together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really didn't plan how this chapter would go but I actually like the turn out. It's a little fast but I didn't want Renesmee and Edward's first time meeting to drag out and be too boring. Next chapter will be posted in two days and it will have Edward's POV! hope everyone liked this chapter! Also, thanks for all the reviews so far, they are so sweet and make my day! they really motivate me to write more often!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Renesmee's POV**

Grandma made me steak and mashed potatoes, one of my favorite dishes. I wondered how she cooked so well if she couldn't eat it. It would always be a mystery. I was glad everyone was sitting with me again tonight, including my father. I hoped I could learn more about him. Luckily the whole family was with us so it wouldn't be as awkward as before with just me and him. I had to admit, I was pretty embarrassed I cried in front of him on the first day we've even met.

"Okay, so Edward I'm assuming you will be going to school along with the rest of the family?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I was planning on it." Edward nodded

"Okay so we should stick to the original plans just with Renesmee added." Everyone nodded.

"Wait…what is this 'plan'?" I asked

"Sorry, Ness. Forgot you didn't know about it yet" Grandpa chuckled, "The story that we have made up is all of you kids are adopted by us, Rosalie and Jasper are twins, Alice and Emmett are biological siblings and I guess now we can just have Edward and Renesmee biological brother and sister. So let's go over everyone's grades, does everyone think we could push all of you back a year?"

Everyone agreed, Emmett was just going to be one large looking junior. It was going to be so weird to pretend that my dad was my brother. We didn't even have a relationship as father and daughter.

"Okay," Grandpa spoke up again, "So Renesmee will be a freshman, Edward and Alice sophomores, and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett will be juniors. This way we could stay there as long as possible." This was going to be so weird, I went to school last year as a sophomore, now I would be actually going to school for all 4 years. I was kind of excited, now I had my family with me there and maybe it could bring me and my father closer together, or should I say brother?

Edward laughed at my thoughts, I felt my face heat up meaning I was blushing a rather embarrassing shade of crimson.

"Oh, Ness, you have to drink this," Rosalie said while going into the kitchen and coming back with a cup. I knew exactly what that was. The one thing I have been avoiding for 2 months; blood. I gulped. Edward looked over at me, clearly confused.

"Renesmee hasn't had blood in over 2 months and she better not make a habit of it" Rosalie explained to Edward even though I knew she was talking to me too. She looked at me and handed me the cup, "You have to _promise_ that you will have blood at least once every three weeks. I know you don't like it but you need it so you don't get weak." Rosalie chastised me in a motherly way. I nodded then hesitantly took the cup. I chugged all of the blood and handed back the cup giving her a face. Ugh, I hated blood so much.

"May I ask why you don't like blood?" Edward asked me.

I decided I would give him the truth, "The less vampire I am, the better. If I wasn't half vampire, I wouldn't have killed my mom. I don't drink blood because I hate what it's made me."

The room was silent and I swear I heard Esme slightly whimper. Edward just nodded; it actually looked like he seemed sorry for me.

"Edward did you make any friends while you were traveling?" Esme started a new conversation after a few silent seconds.

"No, not really. I never really stayed in one place for more than 2 months. It would have been pointless to get attached to someone." He answered simply. I would have been so lonely, 5 years without having a single friend?

"Any chicks?" Emmett interjected. My heart dropped. It was definitely way too early for Emmett to be joking around about that. I felt hurt about that one, My mom only died a few years ago and clearly she was a sensitive topic to my dad otherwise he would have came home years ago to see me.

"No, Emmett. Absolutely not." Edward said through his teeth. He looked more upset than mad.

"Okay! Let's change the subject!" Alice said quickly, "Jacob told Renesmee that he imprinted on her last night!" I wanted to hit my head against the table, she could have picked any other topic but THAT.

"Ahh! No way! What did you say?" Rosalie perked up.

I shook my head, "Uhh…well I told him I loved him too…"

"Alright, Nessie!" Emmett laughed. My face turned white.

"Leave Renesmee alone! You all know she's uncomfortable talking about this!" Esme stuck up for me.

"You're too young to be dating, you're only five years old." Edward said looking at me, then to everyone else, "I don't think Jacob should have told her he imprinted on her yet." Everyone's eyes snapped to Edward. Was he joking?

"Um, not to disrespect you or anything but…you just got here, you don't know about me and Jacob's relationship. I'm physically around 15 or 16. That's a pretty good age to be allowed to start dating. Besides, you didn't care about me when I was even born, now why all the sudden do you care who I date?" I tried to say as politely as possible without screaming. That pissed me off, obviously he didn't care that I even existed for 5 years now he cares who I date?

Everyone grew quiet, eyes looking from me to Edward. Edward looked like he didn't have anything to say. After a few moments he finally spoke up.

"I never said I didn't care about you Renesmee. I wanted to talk to you about this later in private but now that you brought it up, I guess now will have to do. I didn't want to have to deal with raising a child while I was still grieving your mother's death. Nothing killed me more than knowing that you would assume bad things about me while I was gone. I never hated you. I just couldn't be with something that made me sad every time I thought about you, you reminded me too much of Bella, your mother."

"Then answer this truthfully, did you ever love me?" I said with a shaky voice.

He opened his mouth and closed it, he thought about this for a good 15 seconds before looking me dead in the eyes and saying, "No."

I nodded, "Okay, great that's all I needed to know." I stood up abruptly tears instantly streaming down my face. "Thanks for the dinner." I said looking at Grandma.

I headed straight to the third floor, farthest away from Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>** Edward's POV and Renesmee's POV next chapter! Sorry if this one was kind of dragging on, this is more of a transition chapter. Next chapter gets to the good stuff and I promise it will be super long! Thanks for all of the reviews so far! You guys are great! Tell me if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**Also! Just because this chapter is a little slow doesn't mean I'm running out of ideas! I have this whole story planned out ;) Don't you worry!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

Today was the day. I would be meeting me and Bella's daughter for the first time in 5 years. I really did not know what to expect. For all I know, she could automatically hate me or she might want to just forget about what I did to her, I highly doubted that though. I didn't even know what she looked like. I met up with Alice and Jasper once a year and they always offered to show me a picture of her but I refused. I knew it would just make me feel even more miserable than I already am. I knew they we're keeping it a secret from her that they would have these annual meetings with me.

The reason I left simply was because I hated her. She killed my Bella. I fought so hard to be with Bella for eternity and right when we were just about to be done with all of the complications, she died right in my arms just after she gave birth to the one thing she left me with. I didn't even get to say goodbye or tell her I loved her one last time.

I knew I should have stayed with our daughter, but I needed time to grieve. After about two years or so I thought about going back but I realized I would be too late. Renesmee would never let me into her life. I tried explaining that to Alice but she just kept telling me that Renesmee wanted nothing more than to meet her dad. I wasn't a "dad"; I could never be one, not without Bella.

The reason I was going back today was for Bella. As I was thinking about Bella's pregnancy I remembered how much she wanted this baby. She fought so hard and even though we all told her to get rid of it, she loved it and wanted nothing more than to be a mother.

I was only down the street from my old house. I was excited to see my whole family. I did miss them, I spent over 100 years together with them. I pulled up to the driveway. I closed my eyes and put my hand over my face trying to settle my nerves. I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I counted to three then rang the doorbell. Before the doorbell even finished ringing, the door was already open and Alice was attacking me.

"Edward!" she squealed.

I chucked, "I'm surprised you weren't standing outside waiting for me."

"Haha, oh shut up." She rolled her eyes. Alice invited me in. I looked around soaking in the house I used to call home.

Esme and the rest of the family rushed to me, Esme wrapping her arms around me tightly and dry sobbing, "Oh, Edward, I've missed you so much."

My heart sank, Esme loved all of us like we were her own. I never thought about how much I would have affected my adoptive mother and family's life. "I've missed you too, Esme".

I knew my daughter was near. I smelt her, the exact scent Bella had when she was alive. I wave of depression hit me. I heard her walking down the steps quietly and her heart beat racing. I didn't want to look at her just yet.

After saying hello to everyone, Carlisle was the last to come up to me. To my surprise, he gave me a hug and a pat on the back. I thought he of all people would be mad at me for leaving.

"Good to have you back, son" He smiled

"It's good to be back. I've missed all of you." I nodded. After a few seconds of silence someone finally spoke.

"Hi, Dad."

My eyes snapped up too see my daughter. Renesmee. She looked exactly like Bella. She had Bella's curly hair except in my color, a little darker. She had Bella's cheeks and my favorite brown eyes. She looked about 15 or 16 due to her aging faster from being half vampire and half human. Hatred formed in my body just like how it did when she was born. Seeing how much she looked like Bella made me want to just turn around and leave. This was all a mistake.

"_All of my life I waited for this moment praying that he would have at least smile and pretend to be happy to see his daughter." _Her thoughts floated through my mind. Hearing that made me sad, she's actually waited all of her life to meet me? I frowned at her thoughts.

That's when she realized I heard what she was thinking. '_Maybe someone should have reminded me that my father can read minds' _She thought. She was blushing, one of the things I missed so much about Bella. I smiled.

"N-Nice to meet y-you." Renesmee said with a shaky voice. She held out her hand. I looked at it with disbelief. How could she think I could possibly want to touch her? I looked back to her and took her hand. It was warm and soft, just like Bella's.

"Well you two have A LOT to catch up on so we'll just give you some privacy." Alice said and my family walked towards the kitchen leaving me and Renesmee alone.

'_NO NO NO NO NO! __This was going to be so awkward.'_ I chuckled at her thought.

"Ness, dinner will be ready soon and we got some blood in a cup for you like you asked." Esme added.

"Thanks!" Renesmee called after her. She walked to the family room and sat down, I followed her.

"Um, so…Where have you been?"She asked. '_I am so stupid, I haven't met my father until now and I ask him where he's been? He definitely thinks I'm some freak. I really wished I didn't exist, not only would I not have to go through this but Bella could be living peacefully with Edward like they were supposed to. My mom died to give birth to some worthless child who never could be loved by her own father.' _She thought.

I had to admit, I felt bad for her thinking that about herself. She wasn't completely worthless, just worthless to me.

"I mostly stayed in America but I've traveled to different countries here and there." I finally answered, "And Renesmee…don't think such bad things about yourself."

She nodded looking embarrassed for forgetting again that I can read minds, "Um, if you don't mind, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" I hesitantly answered.

"Why exactly did you leave? I know the main reason but I just want to hear it from you."

I didn't know what to say. How do explain to your daughter why you left her for 5 years? I decided to just tell her the truth, "I knew from the moment your mother died I had nothing to live for. I would never be happy again and I knew if I stayed and tried to raise you, I would make a bigger mess than I all ready have. You wouldn't have turned out how you are now if you had a depressed father to raise you. B-Bella and I fought about keeping you. We all tried to tell her that the baby- you, would kill her if she continued with the pregnancy. Excuse me for saying this, but I thought it would have killed me if I had to be with the one thing that killed Bella, I'm sorry." I got up to leave. I didn't want to have to explain myself anymore. I knew she deserved to hear what she wanted from me, but I wasn't ready.

"Wait!" She called after me. I stopped and turned around.

"I know you've only met me 5 minutes ago but didn't you ever think that maybe I was the next best thing to live for? You may not like me but I'm Bella's daughter too. From what I've heard, Bella would have wanted the best for me and have her husband raise the child they had together. Didn't you ever think to come back? Not for me, but for Bella? Excuse me for being so assertive but I just want to try and figure out what made you decide to never even try to love me. I'm sorry my mom didn't want to have an abortion but that's really not my fault. I'm not blaming Bella, but maybe she thought I deserved to be loved and have a chance at life." Tears were spilling down her face.

We sat and looked at each other for a few moments.

"Dinner! Edward, come to the kitchen too!" Esme called.

'_Saved by dinner' _Renesmee thought. I thought the same thing.

"We will continue our conversation after dinner." I said and with that, we walked to the kitchen together.

_After dinner. (Still Edward's POV)_

So many things were going through my mind right now. I found out my daughter hated drinking blood, found out Jacob imprinted on her and when Renesmee asked me if I've ever loved her I told her the truth. No, I never did love her.

"Well that was a lovely first day" Rosalie sighed.

"Did you really have to be so harsh, Edward? She's your daughter." Emmett added.

"Does no one in this family realize she _killed _Bella? Do I need to remind all of you that Bella was my wife? If Bella never got pregnant she would be right here with us and nothing would have gone wrong in the first place." I was furious.

"Edward we know that and we miss Bella too, but you have to at least get to know your daughter before you decide if you love or hate her and no dad hates their daughter." Alice calmly said.

"Alice, I will never be a 'dad'."

"Stop being so stubborn. Edward, just hear me out. Renesmee was a baby, she was only doing what was in her nature. She didn't know what she was doing. You're forgetting Renesmee lost her mother. Do you seriously think she wanted to kill her own mother? I know there isn't a single day that goes by that she wishes Bella was here."

Alice always brought up good points. Was I really being too hard? I knew I had to really talk Renesmee but I had to worry about getting her to actually listen, since I was pretty sure she hated me now too.

**Renesmee's POV**

I ran to one of my favorite rooms in the house. Carlisle and Esme's room. It was the most comforting room aside from the family room in my opinion. It had an extremely comfy bed even though no one ever slept in it aside from me occasionally, a small couch next to a fire place, a big flat screen TV and one wall was made of glass so it was just one big window. The room was designed by grandma. She made everything gold and maroon with accents of brown. I was going to miss this room when we move.

I just wanted to lie down and think. I was positive my father hated me and to be honest, I was beginning to think the feelings were mutual. I didn't want to have a father who held grudges. I knew he hated me because I killed his wife, but I had a loss too.

All these years of imagining what my dad was like, I was extremely disappointed. All I wanted was to meet my dad and now here I was wishing things we're back to normal when my dad was just a stranger to me who I most likely was never going to meet.

I drifted to sleep thinking about what my life would have been like if my mom was here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>SOOOO...this chapter originally was so different but I realized if I kept it the way it originally was, it would have not made any sense with how I planned the rest of the story to go. Sorry if Edward's behavior is a little childish. This chapter is 1,000 words more than the other chapters haha so I hope everyone is happy! I'm planning on updating again later today because I want to start really getting into this story! I'm going to answer one of the questions I got from DakotaSnow:

The American High School system is your first year is Freshman year, second year is when you are a Sophomore, third year: Junior and last year is Senior! Hope you understand now :)

Check back again later today because I'm definitely going to try to update! :)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Renesmee's POV**

This was it. My last full day living in this house. Tomorrow was moving day which meant that I would be leaving Jacob, leaving the house I loved, and starting school next week. To be honest, I was excited to go to school with my family but after me and my father's argument last night I'm not so sure I even want to go to school with him. Or even live with him.

I never hated my father at any point in my life, but now that's changed. I was ashamed to even hope that he loved me even the slightest bit. I don't know what to do anymore, should I just avoid my dad completely or try and make things better? I didn't want to be nasty to him, what if he left again? Then my family would be mad at me.

I checked my iPhone to see if I had any messages. "1 New Message from Jacob" my phone read. I opened it, "Good morning, I want to see you today since it's your last day. Do you want to come over later?"

I replied back: "Sure, I'll have someone drop me off around 12, is that good?"

He answered a minute later, "Sure, can't wait :)"

I brushed my teeth then went downstairs, bracing myself to see my dad. Luckily there was no sight of him yet.

I walked into the kitchen and grandma gave me a sad smile, "Today's the day."

"Don't remind me," I sighed. She gave me a hug.

"Stay tough. We'll come back and visit this house whenever you'd like. We could even stay here in the summer for a little if you want."

"I know, it's just hard to leave the house you we're raised in. It's the only home I've ever known."

"Aw, you'll be fine. I promise. Here's your breakfast." She handed me a plate and I turned around to eat. I yelped when I bumped into a cold chest. Hands were on both of my shoulders to support me from falling. When I looked up I saw my dad, just the thing I needed to start off my morning.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay" He didn't look me in the eyes.

"Just like Bella, so klutzy." Alice joined the room. I just laughed. Edward, Esme, Alice and I all sat down. I was surprised Edward stayed.

"So, do you have any plans with Jacob?" Alice smiled.

"Oh like you don't know." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I'm going over there around 12. Can you drive me?"

"Sure! What are you going to do?" She leaned closer to me.

"Nothing special, probably just going to hang out. Maybe he'll invite his friends over too. Shouldn't _you_ be telling me what I'm going to do there? You are the one who can see the future." I narrowed my eyes.

"Nope! Not going to tell you. It won't be any fun! Now eat, you human."

"Half- human" I stuck my tongue out at her. I almost forgot about my food, and my father who was watching me and Alice like we were a circus attraction.

I looked up to see if he was still staring at me and locked eyes with him. I looked away as fast as possible. Awkward.

"Ness, can you make sure you're home by 6? I'm making you turkey for dinner and well…it's our last night here so I want to have everyone together." Esme said.

"Yeah, sure!" I nodded

"We're going to watch home video's after dinner! This way Edward could be filled in a little on his daughter's life." Alice said looking my dad dead in the eyes. Oh god, this not only would be embarrassing but I'm pretty sure that's the last thing Edward wanted to watch.

After breakfast I showered and put on something nice. I didn't know what to do with my hair so I just braided it. I ran downstairs to find Alice. I heard her and my father's voices, it sounded like they were arguing. I found them in Carlisle's office, they stopped arguing as soon as I opened the door.

"Hi, should I come back?" I asked awkwardly.

"No, we were just finished." Alice said giving Edward a dirty look.

"Oh, um, okay. Can you drive me to Jake's now?"

"Yup! I'll meet you in the car!"

I went into the garage and got into my Aunt's yellow Porsche, a gift from my dad ironically. Alice was in the driver's seat instantly and started the car. After a few minutes I finally got the guts to ask her about what happened with my dad.

"Oh, that? That was nothing. Your father was just being stubborn." She put on a pair of sunglasses.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth." She pushed the sunglasses to the top of her head and looked me in the eyes.

She sighed, "He was just saying how he was afraid that if we watched your home videos later it would cause a problem." So basically that means he doesn't want to watch them. Alice must have noticed that I didn't want to talk about it anymore because she didn't talk to me until we got to Jake's.

"Have fun!" she called after me.

"Thanks!" I waved. I turned around and was lifted off the ground, I screamed. My feet returned to the ground after Jake spun me around once.

"Hi" He kissed me.

"Hi" I answered in a daze.

"What do you want to do? We could go see a movie, have a picnic by the beach, go for a walk…you name it."

"No, none of that gooey stuff. It's my last day living here; I want it to be like how we normally hang out. Pretend I'm not even moving tomorrow." I gave him a reassuring smile. "All though, I might have to take you up on that picnic just minus the beach."

"Okay, you got it." He flashed me one of my favorite smiles. It made me feel all warm inside, I liked it. He took my hand and we walked together to his house. This was the first time I was genuinely happy since I've met my dad and I couldn't wait to tell Jacob about everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This one is short but it's a transition chapter, next chapter will have Renesmee explaining everything to Jake and then the Cullen's last night in their house. It WILL be good and hopefully more dramatic than all the other chapters so far.

Hope everyone likes it so far! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! :)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Renesmee's POV**

"How was meeting your dad?" Jacob asked as soon as we sat down in his living room.

"Well…I don't know...it's terrible." I struggled to find the words.

Jake scooted closer to me on the couch and started rubbing my arm, "What's wrong?"

I burst into tears, something I've been holding off since I've met my dad. It felt great to let it finally out. I laid my head on his shoulder and just sobbed, tears getting all over Jake's gray t-shirt. He rubbed my back and just let me cry, waiting patiently for me to stop.

I sighed after a few minutes, my last tears dripping down my cheeks. Jake wiped them away and hugged me closer.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for letting me ruin your shirt" I laughed.

"Oh shush. So do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, very badly. I need to just vent to you."

"Okay, start." Jake said moving so he was looking straight at me.

"Okay. So he got here yesterday and it was so awkward. Alice made us sit in a room together. I guess she was expecting us to just forgive each other and have a perfect father-daughter relationship right then and there. I asked him why he left, which was a little too straight forward for my first day meeting him but I had to know. He said he left because he 'had nothing to live for' and if he stayed and tried to raise me, he 'would make a bigger mess than he all ready have'. He said it would have killed him if he had to be with the one thing that killed Bella."

"That's ridiculous. You know that's not tr-"

"Don't say it's not true, Jacob. You and I both know for a fact my mother would be here right now if she didn't have me. _Sooo…_ continuing, we had dinner and everything was okay, we just talked about moving and school. Then, Alice asked me about you and I and told her that we're going to start dating and you told me that you imprinted on me. Edward decided to word his opinion and said that I was, quote, 'too young to be dating'" I said using my fingers to make quotation marks. "I flipped out and we got into an argument. I asked him if he ever loved me and he said no so ever since then I've been avoiding him and someone came up with a bright idea to watch my stupid home video's later tonight." I was out of breath.

"Do you think you will ever make up?"

"To be honest, I don't even know. I need time to adjust, and with his stubbornness, I don't even know if it would ever happen soon and it by then it might be too late."

"It's never too late to make up with someone. Be honest, Ness, do you want to make up with him?"

"I-I've always wanted to have a relationship with my father. Ever since I was little, all I've ever wanted was to have a father that loved me. Of course I do." It sounded like I was reassuring myself rather than Jacob.

"Then my advice to you is you talk to him. Don't wait for him to talk to you first because you never know when that might be. Just stay strong, you're his daughter, he's going to realize at some point that he needs to talk to you." Jake grabbed my hand and rubbed my palm with his thumb.

"I love you." I blurted out. "So much."

Jake looked at me and chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. Or for me to even tell you I love you. It feels so good to not have to keep that secret from you. I love you too. So much." He gave me a kiss then pulled me up to my feet, "We should get going to the beach, we have a picnic waiting for us there."

"You already made food?"

"I didn't, but Emily made us lunch." Jake smiled. I had to remember to thank Sam's wife, Emily, both friends of Jake and my family, for the lunch. If Jake made us our food, who knows what I would have ended up eating.

Lunch was great, Emily made us a sub and her homemade chocolate chip muffins. Jake and I talked about the usual things, his wolf pack, my family, school, summer ending and this time we talked about my mom, a topic we usually never touched.

"Do you miss her?" I asked Jake.

He was looking out into the ocean when he answered, "All the time."

"Is it weird?"

"Is what weird?" He asked this time meeting my eyes.

"Dating me?"

"I wouldn't say weird, just surreal. Your mom was my best friend, I watched her move back to Forks when she was 17, date your father, get hurt by Edward, get back together with him, graduate, get married then have a baby at 18. It's like whiplash, it was just happening all too quickly. It's what brought me to you though so I can't complain."

"Do I remind you of her?"

"Yes. Every time I look at you I see Bella. You're personality is exactly the same." Jake smiled. I gave him a sad smile back.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked

"Nothing, I just wish I could have got the chance to meet her. Your mom died too, but at least you got to meet her. My mom is a stranger to me. Just someone who loved me so much she risked her life to be a mother and never got to even meet her own child."

For the first time Jake didn't know what to say back to me, he just hugged me. We laid like that until Alice was back to pick me up.

"Promise me you'll visit me as soon as you get a chance." I said

"I promise. I love you." He said kissing me with much more passion than any other kiss. I curled my arms around his neck and his arms locked around my waist. We broke apart after a few moments.

"I love you too. I'll text you tomorrow! Bye! Thanks for the lunch!" I called after him getting into my Aunts car.

"Okay!" I heard him call after me.

Alice and I pulled away; I started to prepare myself for the night ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I actually really liked the turn out of this chapter! I will update tomorrow! :)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Renesmee's POV**

Everyone was sitting around the table like last night except it was much freer and not filled with tension; it almost felt like we were a regular human family. Everyone was engaging in their own conversation while I was eating. Dinner was good, as usual.

Alice and Rosalie asked me about me and Jacob's date. I told them about the picnic and how Emily made us lunch. I left out the part that I spilled my guts out to him about my dad.

My dinner was finished and we all gathered in the family room, I was embarrassed already. I really didn't understand why Alice thought it necessary to show my home videos.

"Okay! So I organized the order so it goes from the most recent videos to back in time." She popped in the DVD and my face showed up on the screen, it was only a few months ago, I was at my last cheerleading competition. Whoever was recording zoomed in on my face but I moved my hand over the lens yelling, "Stop!" I recognized Alice's voice as she told me to show the "camera" my medal; I moved my hand and lifted the gold medal around my neck and showed Alice giving her a sarcastic smile. That competition we got 1st place.

The next clip was of me on my first day of school ever, I guess I didn't recognize whoever was recording because I was gazing out the window, bouncing my leg up and down. "Nervous, Renesmee?" Emmett's voice boomed from the TV. The on-screen me jumped at his voice. I remembered this day clearly, I was extremely paranoid about going to school. "Uh, YES!" I shouted at Emmett on the video.

The next flew clips were of me looking to be about 9 to 12. Most of them were of me helping Esme cook, me and my family at one of our family baseball games, and me laughing hysterically at something Rosalie was telling me. I had to admit, watching these weren't as bad as I thought. I looked over to see my dad's reaction. He had a small smile on his face, I had to double check to make sure I wasn't imagining this. It looked like he was actually interested in this.

The next clip was of me and Jacob, I looked about 5 years old. We were outside of my house on the swing that my grandpa put up for me. I was giggling at something Jacob said or did. It was kind of weird to think that he was in love with me then when I only looked to be 5 years old, but it didn't change things. I actually liked not knowing that he imprinted on me until now.

The next clip was me as a new born; I looked about 3 months old. I was playing on the floor with Rosalie and Emmett, in the background you could see my whole family smiling and watching me. It must have been hard for them to adjust to having a baby in the family then, especially without a mother or father.

The last clip was something I was NOT expecting to see at all. It was my mother. I've never seen this video before. The person who was filming moved into the room where my mother was, it looked like it was in our living room. Suddenly my father came into view, he was lying on the couch with my very pregnant mom, his arm around her stroking her arm. Alice's voice came on, "Bella, how do you feel?"

"I feel absolutely fine." Bella smiled rubbing her stomach. I've never heard my mother's voice before; it was exactly how I imagined it to be.

"Are you excited to be a mommy?" Alice said with a smile in her voice

"I can't wait." My mom said looking down at her belly and smiling. "I hope he looks like Edward." My mom said looking this time at my dad and planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy? What are you going to do if it's a girl?" Alice laughed.

"I don't care, whatever it is I will love it forever." Bella said nodding. "I love you, baby. So much." My mom said to her stomach.

The screen went blue, indicating the DVD was over. Everyone was still, no one knew how to react. I almost didn't realize the tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away and I subconsciously let out a sob. I felt a pair of unfamiliar arms around my torso. I looked up to see my dad sitting next to me. He looked like he would be crying too if he could. For the first time ever, I put my arms around my father and leaned my head against his chest and started to cry harder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This chapter is much shorted than the other's but it is a HUGE breaking point. Things are going to get better...and worse so keep reading! I will try, try, try to update tomorrow! Tell me if there are any mistakes!

Hope ya liked! :)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Renesmee's POV**

My dad and I sat on the floor together, our arms remained around each other as we sobbed. I was crying for many different reasons, for the video I just saw, for my dad's loss and for the fact that me and my father, the man I have been aching to meet for all of my life, was sitting next to me giving me a hug.

I could sense my family still sitting in the room watching us, I heard Esme sob. This definitely was a happy moment and a sad moment all in one. We all just sat there grieving my mother's death.

Eventually I spoke, "I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry, Edward." My dad pulled away from me looking me in the eyes. I completely forgot about last night and why I was mad at him.

"No, Renesmee, I'm sorry. Watching you grow up on tape makes me regret leaving. I wish I was there to see my own daughter grow up. No words can describe how sorry I am."

I wanted to tell him I forgave him and that I wanted to love him like he never even left but I knew it would take time. I wanted nothing more than to have a normal relationship with my dad but I knew it couldn't instantly happen. Time was a key element here, and that's exactly what we had to do, just wait.

"I understand." Edward said responding to my thoughts. I forgot, once again, that I should monitor my thoughts.

"It's not that I don't want to just start a normal father-daughter relationship with you right away, it's just that I don't know if that can happen so quickly. You have 5 years of my life to catch up on. You can't just love someone instantly." I couldn't meet my dad's eyes.

"You two should just spend time together, just the two of you." Rosalie suggested.

My father and I both looked at each other.

"We should." To my surprise, my father said. We were making progress. I nodded in agreement. This was a major breaking point in our new relationship and I liked the looks of things.

Everyone went off and did their own thing after we were done with the home videos and the little talk between me and my dad. I had one place left to go to that I've been waiting to say goodbye too. My father's piano. I remembered distinctly the first day I decided I wanted to play the piano. I asked Rosalie about my father and she told me her loved music and he played the piano. I instantly wanted to learn, I figured then my father would have at least one thing to be proud of me for. I've been playing the piano for 3 years now. Rosalie helped me learn for the first year or so and then I just played whenever I wanted or wanted some alone time.

The room that had my father's piano was special to me because my Aunt Rosalie told me it was where my father took my mom the first time she ever came over to this house. He played his lullaby he's written for her.

I entered the small, quiet room with one lone couch against the wall and a beautiful grand piano. The floors were hardwood and the walls were a basic light blue.

I sat down at the piano's stool and lifted the piano's cover. I placed my fingers on the keys and started to play my heart out.

**Edward's POV**

The TV's screen went blue, the DVD was over. That was it, home video's of my daughter is what snapped some sense into me. I wanted to reverse time and take back all that I have done to her.

Seeing Bella in the video created a pain in my chest, like I was being stabbed. I missed her so much. I would give anything to see her one last time and give her a proper goodbye, I wanted to tell her I loved her and she changed my life forever. Seeing Bella and I kiss on video made me want to melt, if I only knew then that that was one of our very last kisses.

I heard a sob, I saw Renesmee's shoulders shaking violently up and down. If my heart was beating, it would have stopped completely seeing this poor little girl crying so hard.

Before I even realized what I was doing I moved to sit next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I let out a sob but no tears fell of course. I would have streams of tears rolling down my face just how Renesmee had right now.

My daughter laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around me. Our first hug, ever. She started hysterically crying. Reading her thoughts, I found out she was crying because she was happy and sad. She was upset after seeing her mother on video and happy because I showed a sign of affection. My heart cracked for what seemed to be the 100th time today.

"I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry, Edward." My daughter said. I pulled away to look at her. I realized that she called me 'Edward' rather than 'dad'.

"No, Renesmee, I'm sorry. Watching you grow up on tape makes me regret leaving. I wish I was there to see my own daughter grow up. No words can describe how sorry I am." I said. She didn't answer so I read her thoughts. She was thinking about how she wanted to have a father-daughter relationship with me but it needed time. I completely agreed. There would be no way we could just snap our fingers and just have a bond that we should have had by now if I stayed when she was born. As much I wished that was true, it wasn't and never would be. We had 5 years to make up.

Rosalie suggested Renesmee and I should spend more time together and we both agreed. After that everyone went off and prepared themselves for the big move tomorrow.

I went upstairs to my old bedroom, curious to see what my family might have done with it. I opened the door and was surprised to see it exactly how I left it. I walked in and sat down on the bed I set up for Bella when she stayed over one night, the night I officially proposed to her.

I laid down for a little then I heard music. It sounded like a piano. I figured it was Rosalie playing since she was the only one in the family who knew how to play other than me, but I got up to look anyway. I walked to the very room I brought Bella to play her lullaby the first time she came to this house. I slowly and quietly opened the door. My jaw almost dropped to the floor when I saw Renesmee playing. I was amazed, I didn't know she played. Then again, I remembered I really didn't know much about her at all. I stood there quietly, and listened to her finish playing "Dope Zebra" beautifully then she transitioned into playing "Fur Elise" my favorite song to play on the piano after Bella's Lullaby. She was playing perfectly and then her fingers slipped causing the song to go off tempo, I heard her groan with impatience.

"Slow it down, you're trying to go too fast and losing control of your fingers." I walked over to her side. She jumped at my voice; I forgot she didn't know I was there.

She placed her hand on her chest, "You scared the crap out of me, Edward." She laughed.

"You know, you don't have to call me Edward. You can go back to calling me 'dad'." She nodded "Unless you don't want to of course you don't have to!" I quickly corrected myself.

"No, no! I will! I just wasn't really sure what to call you after our argument…." She looked at a loss for words.

I quickly changed the subject, "You sounded great. When did you start playing?"

She smiled, "Thanks. Uhh… I guess I started about 3 years ago. I asked Aunt Rosalie about you one day and she told me that you played the piano so I wanted to learn. It sounds silly now but I thought you'd have a reason to be proud of me if you heard me play one time. Stupid, I know." She shook her head.

"Not at all. I am proud of you." I was touched that she learned to play just for me.

"You don't have to say that just to make me feel better." She didn't look at me.

"Renesmee, I'm being honest. I was really stupid to just walk out on you. I'm so proud of you for just being this strong your whole life."

"You can't be proud of someone you don't know." She sighed. Then she realized what she said.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" She panicked.

"It's fine, I understand this is confusing for you. It is for me too, but I'm willing to get to know you." I smiled at her, she gave me a soft smile back.

I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I would be lying. I did care about her, but I didn't quite love her just yet.

"You're a lot like your mother. She loved you, Renesmee. I hope you know that. She loved you so much."

Tears started to form in her beautiful eyes, "Really?"

"Absolutely." I smiled at her. I moved closer to her, wrapped my arm around her side and pulled her so she was leaning against my chest. She leaned her head against my shoulder. For the first time in years I was happy. I had a part of Bella here with me. I was happy knowing that Bella and I created this girl together.

"Dad?" She looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Could you play mom's lullaby?"

I smiled, "Sure" She scooted over to give me space to play and I started to play the song that would forever be etched in my brain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry it took so long! I got side tracked and never found time! WE DID IT! Double digit chapters! WOoOO! Next chapter should be posted in a few days! We're getting closer to some more dramatic events in this story hahah! Hope you liked!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Renesmee's POV**

My eyes fluttered open when I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door. I slowly got up and peeked my head out, my Uncle Emmett was standing there holding an empty box.

"Waaaakee up! It's time to start packing!" Emmett's enthusiasm was just a little too much for this early in the morning.

"Okay, okay. Just let me at least get dressed first." I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up, little girl. We've got to get going." Emmett punched me lightly on the shoulder.

I turned around and studied my bedroom, sadness flushed through my body. Today was the day, I would be leaving the house that I loved so much. My eyes started to tear up. I heard another knocking at my door and my dad walked in.

"Hi, I'm supposed to start pac- what's wrong?" My dad was instantly in front of me gripping both of my shoulders.

"Nothing, I'm just going to really miss this house. It's the only house I've ever lived in." I shrugged.

"But we're still going to keep the house. I could drive you here whenever you want, if you'd like." My dad suggested.

"Thank you, I'll take you up on that offer. You're probably used to moving. I'm sure I'll be fine it's just going to take some adjusting. What did you say you were supposed to do?"

"Start packing your room whenever you were ready." He looked around at my room. This was his first time in my bedroom I realized.

"This was the spare bedroom before you were born. I like what you did to it. Purple was your mom's favorite color too." He said referring to the light purple walls.

"I know, that's actually why it's my favorite color. Alice told me it was hers when I was little and it's been mine ever since." I laughed.

He grinned, "Tell me when you're all set." He walked out. I sat back on my bed. It was so weird to think that my dad and I weren't even on speaking terms less than 24 hours ago and now we're starting to get closer. It seemed too unrealistic. I shook the thought away, I knew I was thinking too hard. Maybe he really did love me a little. I knew if we kept our relationship like it is now, we would love each other like a real family eventually.

I took a quick shower and gathered the things I needed to keep me occupied for the long car ride; my iPod, cell phone, pillow, blankets and I slid the picture of my parents at the bottom of the bag. I didn't want to risk it breaking in a box, it was too precious to me.

Esme and Rosalie sat in the kitchen with me as I ate my breakfast. We talked about everything, how it was talking to my dad one on one last night, how I felt about going back to school, and my date with Jake yesterday. I figured they were trying to keep me occupied and take my mind off moving. Thank goodness they did because if I saw everything getting packed up, I probably would have cried like a baby.

After about 30 minutes, my uncles, grandpa and father claimed they were done.

"How? There's only like 8 boxes? What about all the beds and furniture?" I asked. I knew they were fast, but a whole three story house packed in a half-hour?

"Ness, we leave all the furniture behind, didn't we tell you that?" Aunt Rosalie told me like it was normal.

"You might have left that one out…" I shook my head laughing. "So we really could stay here in the summer if we wanted?"

"Yes! That's why I couldn't understand why you were so upset about leaving. Everything's staying except for our clothes, our valuable things, and us!" Alice added.

I shook my head, maybe moving wouldn't be _so_ bad.

Everyone split up in cars. Alice was driving me and my dad in her car, Esme driving her and Carlisle's car, Rosalie driving her own car because she didn't let anyone else drive it, Emmett driving the family Jeep, Grandpa driving my dad's car, and Jasper driving the moving van.

I sat in the back seat with my dad. Since I was still exhausted I laid my head on my pillow. Pulling away was the worst thing ever; I watched the house until I couldn't see it anymore. Driving past La Push was awful too. I started to wonder if not seeing Jacob on the actual moving day was the best idea. I needed him to calm me down. I heard a faint howling in the distance, I sighed and put my headphones in. I drifted to sleep listening to my mom's old iPod.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>WOW, I am SOO sorry for the long wait and for how crappy this chapter is. I had a huge essay due in school so it sucked up most of my time. Hopefully, there won't ever be a long wait like that for a while...ANYWAY, sorry for how short and crappy this chapter is. This is strictly a transitional chapter. Next chapter will have them settling into the house and the first day of school and all that good stuff! I'm going to try and work on this chapter for a few days so it's nice and long for you all! It will probably be up in a few days, my goal is Wednesday. I will try! I have an idea what I want to happen next, but I would really appreciate suggestions!  
>That's all for now! byeee :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Renesmee's POV**

I was woken up by the sound of an engine being cut off. I found myself curled up in a ball in the backseat with my head in my dad's lap. I slowly got up looking at him to make sure he didn't look uncomfortable or angry. He smiled at me.

"Ness, we're here," Alice turned around to look at me. "do you like it?" I looked outside the window. My mouth dropped, I have never seen the house before but this was not what I was expecting. From what I could tell, the house was kind of sectioned off from the rest of the city in a more woodsy area, just like the old house. The house was in a small cul-de-sac with three other huge houses. This would be my first time having neighbors, I realized.

The house was a light emerald color with stone sidings. The front door had a white arch huge on top of it. The stone drive way was a circle around the front yard going all the way up to the door. There were many windows indicating there were a lot of rooms, which was good for such a huge family. I couldn't wait to get inside and see what other surprises there were.

"I guess I'll just take your silence as a yes?" She smiled.

I opened the door and rushed to get a good look of the house, I was still in awe. I really loved my old house and nothing could ever beat it, but this was definitely going to be one of my favorites.

"How much was this?" I said motioning to the enormous house that was now my new home.

" 1. 4 million? Somewhere around there." Alice said unimpressed. My mouth dropped again. I knew my family had an abundant amount of money from saving for all these years, but I didn't know we had enough to afford this kind of house.

We all walked into the house. We all looked inside in awe. Only Esme and Carlisle have seen this house in person, Alice probably saw it in visions and I'm sure my dad saw it through my grandparent's thoughts. When you first walk in, it opens right away to the first floor; a huge marble staircase was straight in front. To the left was a small, white sunroom with a white baby grand piano and light green furniture. On the right was a large dining room with about 14 chairs surrounding an elegant wooden table. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling on top of us. I was speechless, this house was so beautiful. Luckily, everything was already furnished and due to Esme's great interior designing skills and Alice's great taste and creativity the house looked flawless. Everything looked like it came out of a home improvement magazine.

"Renesmee, your room is upstairs in the right side hallway, second door on your left." My grandma came up behind me and rubbed my back. "Rosalie helped Alice and I design it. Please tell me if you don't like anything. Don't be afraid to tell me, we could change it as soon as possible!"

"Trust me, I don't think I could dislike anything you designed for me" I laughed.

"Thanks, sweetheart. You can go check it out!" She said motioning towards the main stair case right in front of us. I ran upstairs by myself while some of my family stayed inside to look at the rest of the house and the rest went outside to get the boxes. The upstairs was just as gorgeous. There was a balcony that looked over the kitchen, from what I could see, that was also beautiful. Shocker. There were two hallways that lead to different wings, I went to the right wing. There were four closed doors, two on each side. I went straight to the second door on the left side, not wanting to look at anyone else's room before anyone else saw it for themselves. I eagerly opened the cream colored door and instantly fell in love. The walls were my favorite color, light purple; there was gold crowning on every wall. The back wall was all one big window with a door leading to my own balcony, just as my last house. There was one big curtain for privacy. My bed was up against the east wall facing a huge TV on the opposite wall, the bed had a purple bedspread with gold accents. There was a small glass vanity on the same wall as the TV along with a single door, I opened the gold handle and walked into a bathroom half the size of my bedroom, Esme, Rosalie and Alice made the bathroom have a separate theme from my room, it was sunset themed. There was a small painting on one of the walls next to the bath tub of a sunset on the beach. I walked back into my room, on the far side of my bed, there was a small hallway, it lead to French doors, I confusingly opened them, having no clue what could possibly be behind it. I almost fell to the floor once I saw the _huge _walk-in closet. It was filled with new clothes, dresses, purses, and shoes. I flicked on the lights, there were racks of clothes surrounding every wall and one bench in the middle of the closet. I should have suspected this once I found out Alice had a say in my room design. My closet honestly probably put celebrities and boutiques to shame; it definitely had to be bigger than my bathroom.

I absolutely loved this room. I plopped down in my new bed and stared at the ceiling. I had to have been there for about 20 minutes just thinking about my new school, my new relationship with my dad and Jake. I missed him already and I made a mental note to call him later.

"Knock, knock! How much do you love it?" Alice was standing in the door way with her arms crossed and a huge grin on her face.

"I was NOT expecting this at all. I love it so much. You, Rosalie and Grandma shouldn't have." I sat up to face her.

"Oh please, we absolutely love designing rooms! I just hope you like the clothes…" She hesitated.

"Oh shush, I love everything you get me."

Alice laughed. "Come downstairs in a few minutes, Esme ordered a pizza for you."

I nodded then flopped back down on my bed. I could get used to this new life.

* * *

><p><strong>*PLEASE READ*<strong>

**AN: **ONCE AGAIN, I apologize for not updating in over a week. I have a death in the family so I had to go out of state for the funeral and just had no time to write after getting back because of all my school makeup work and yada-yada. This chapter is sosososo bad because it is all just descriptions and it had pretty much nothing important in it. I'm going on vacation April 1st so I obviously wont be able to write then so I am planning on writing a super long chapter for you all to be posted on Saturday or possibly Friday. ALSO, I would like to thank **CassyRoxx** for helping me, she helped me figure out how the rest of the story will go! I'm really excited to get back from vacation and REALLY jump into the dramatic stuff. Let's just say you will NOT be expecting this. You should check CassyRoxx's story out, it is AWESOME.

i **_WILL_**write soon, pinky promise!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Renesmee's POV**

_One week later, first day of school_

I shot up in my bed when my alarm went off. 6:30 AM. My first day of school. I couldn't really say I was nervous, but I was a little unsettled. It's not always the best going into a brand new town with new kids and a whole different atmosphere. Forks was a small little town and Seattle is such a huge city. I was happy I had my family there with me, now I didn't have to worry about sitting alone at lunch.

I got up and walked into my closet, Alice picked an outfit for me last night with my approval. Skinny jeans, a white flowy tank top and a beige leather jacket. I curled my hair and added the essential make-up: mascara, blush, and lip gloss. I gave myself one final inspection and went to the kitchen.

After only one week of being in this house, I could already say I loved it. I thought it was silly of me to not want to move here at first.

Breakfast was as usual, Esme made me scrambled eggs and we talked about how I felt about today and such. Once it was time to go, Esme handed me my lunch in a brown paper bag and kissed me. Moments like these made me realize how lucky I truly was, a loving family with my dad finally in my life.

I headed into the five car garage where the rest of my "siblings" were waiting. Alice and Rosalie looked stunning; Alice was wearing dark washed skinny jeans, a white fitted v-neck tee and a black blazer. Rosalie was wearing black leggings, a light gray tank top, a baby blue cashmere sweater and a purple scarf. They both never failed to look as if they came straight out of a fashion magazine.

We all went over the game plan, we were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Jasper are twins, Alice and Emmett are biological siblings and Edward and I we're biological siblings as well. We took the family Volvo XC60 we recently bought so all of us could drive to school together. We wanted to blend in as much as possible. I sat in the third row with Jasper. I noticed I haven't spoken to my dad one on one yet since we moved in. I just shook the thought away.

"Nervous?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Like you need to ask." He laughed. "I am not nervous, I just don't know what to expect."

"Trust me, you'll be fine. We'll all be here with you."

"Yeah, I know. Not in any of my classes though. That's the only problem."

"Ness, everyone loved you in your last school. Just be yourself, you know how to make friends."

By the time we got our schedules and double checked that we were all registered, it was time for us to split apart and go to homeroom to start off the day. Rosalie unexpectedly gave me a quick hug and then adjusted my shirt.

"Remember, just be yourself and don't draw any attention to yourself. I don't imagine that would be a problem for you since you are half human." She laughed. "See you at lunch, I love you." She gave me one last tight squeeze.

"I love you too. Save me a seat." I teased.

I wandered the hallways until I finally found room 302, my homeroom. I was one of the first students there luckily, I didn't want to start off my first day late. So far this school seemed pretty nice. It was clean and big, probably a newer school I assumed.

My thoughts were interrupted when a group of three girls walked in talking about the "new kids". Damn, word travels fast.

"The big one is soooo hot. I hope I have at least one class with him." A blonde haired girl sighed.

"Tiff, he's probably like a Junior, we're only sophomores, you're only chance of having a class with him is gym or an elective. Get your head out of the clouds." One of her brunette haired friends teased.

"A girl can dream, Sam." The girl, Tiff, looked away.

"I think the tall guy with the brownish-red hair is gorgeous. He's so sexy." The other brown haired girl finally spoke up. I wanted to gag. They were clearly talking about my father. I wondered how they would react if they found out he was really over 100 years old with a child. I held back a laugh.

"So are they all family or what? Apparently there are three boys and three girls." Sam said. That was just creepy, how did they know that already?

"They're family, all right. I saw them all get out of one car. Their last name is 'Cullen'. They moved here from Froks…or maybe it was Forks? I don't know but their definitely family." The other brunette said.

"Julia, you're so creepy!" Tiff said. Julia just shook it off. I agreed with 'Tiff' on that one.

The teacher started taking attendance. Eventually, he got to me.

"Uhh… 'Ren-sey-me Cullen'?" The teacher struggled like I was expecting. '_Thanks, mom'_ I thought. Curse my name.

"Renesmee" I corrected. "Here!" I smiled. Tiff, Sam, and Julia's heads all shot back to look at me. They looked at me with bulging eyes realizing that they were talking about my "siblings" right in front of me. They looked mortified.

The teacher talked about all the normal "first-day-of-school" crap, welcoming us to a new year back, or in my case, a welcoming to the school.

The bell rang, homeroom was over. '_Four more periods until lunch'_ I internally groaned. Not even 30 minutes into the day and I already wanted to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I have bad news...I'm going away on vacation tomorrow so I can't update for two weeks. I will write when I get back!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Renesmee's POV**

After four, painfully slow periods, it was lunch. Fourth period lunch was going to be awful, it was basically "breakfast period" since it was so early in the day. I just couldn't wait to see my family. So far, I had no classes with them. I have been to Geometry, Chemistry and English, I was glad I had some of the harder subjects in the morning so I could just get them out of the way. A few friendly people came up to me and introduced themselves. They made small talk asking about where I was from, how long I lived there, how I liked it here, blah, blah, blah. The three oblivious girls who we're talking about my family in homeroom were in my classes. Tiffany was in Math with me, she didn't say anything she only gawked at me, I guess she was still embarrassed she was talking about how "yummy" my father and uncles were right in front of me. I just tried my best to ignore her. Sam and Julia, however, were in my Chemistry class.

"_Hi! I'm Sam, and this is my friend Julia. We heard you're new here." One of the brown haired girls said to me._

_I gave a friendly smile, "Hi, I'm Renesmee."_

"_Sorry about before in homeroom, we didn't realize you we're related to the other new kids. Are you cousins or something?" Julia asked blushing. Both of them sat in two empty desks next to me._

"_It's okay! I understand," I laughed, "Yeah, well it's kind of complicated. We're all adopted but some of us are biological siblings, I'm biologically related to my brother, Edward. My adopted sister Alice is really the biological sister of my adopted brother Emmett, and my Rosalie and Jasper are twins. It's really confusing at first!"_

_Both of them had their eyes wide open and their eyebrows were scrunched up, clearly they were confused and trying to absorb this all in. _

_Sam was the first to speak, "Wow. That's uh- a big family! Are all of you close?"_

"_Yup! We're all pretty close in age too, so it's nice. It gets a little crowded at times though."_

"_Why did your parents decide to adopt so many?" Julia asked. Oh crap, I've never been asked that before or even thought of an answer for that._

"_Uhh…My mom really likes kids and they just wanted to save as many kids as possible from living in foster homes or even risk the possibility of one of us ending up in a bad home." I smiled satisfied with my answer._

"_What happened to your real parents? Does it ever bother you that you don't live with them" Julia asked. I was taken back, I may not really be adopted, but I know that's not the best thing to ask an adopted child, especially if you just met them._

"_Julia! You don't just ask that!" Sam scolded her friend then turned to me, "Sorry."_

"_No, no! It's fine!" I lied. "It doesn't really bother me though, I love Carlisle and Esme. They love all of us so much like we're their own."_

"_Aww! That's so sweet. They seem like really nice people. Does your brother remember your mother and father?"_

_Crap, I'm really just digging myself into a bigger hole. "He really doesn't talk about it, so I really don't even know. It sounds really messed up, right?"_

_The teacher finally started class and saved me from creating more lies._

_Once class was over, Julia and Sam both came up to me. _

"_Hey we were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us and our other friend Tiff, she was in homeroom with us too." Julia asked._

"_I wish I could, but I promised my brothers and sisters I would sit with them since it's the first day and all, maybe tomorrow?" _

"_Yeah we totally understand! Tomorrow!" Sam smiled and with that we were all off on our separate ways._

I opened my locker and grabbed the brown paper bag with my lunch Grandma made for me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around. A boy was standing there with his two friends behind him.

"Hi, um, I'm Dylan. You're Renesmee right? I heard you were new here." He scratched his dirty blond hair and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I just moved here." I politely smiled back. I could tell he was only trying to flirt, I guess he was cute; he had pretty blue-green eyes and dimples. I was in love with Jacob though so I would never even think about flirting back.

"That's cool, I think you're in my English class." He shrugged. I felt bad, I didn't really pay attention to anyone who was in my classes. "You're really pretty and cute, do you want to sit with me and my friends?" He continued.

"I wou-"

"Renesmee!" I turned around to see Alice walking towards me, practically bouncing.

I turned back around to face Dylan, "I would but I promised my brothers and sisters I would sit with them today! Thanks though!" I smiled as Alice was pulling me with her to the lunch room.

"Ah, I'll just have to get you in English" Dylan winked, I just smiled back mentally laughing at his cockiness.

Alice and I walked into the lunch room. Of course my family chose the table all the way on the opposite side of the lunch room. We both walked towards the circular table with two empty seats. People were looking at us as we walked by, it partially sucked being half- vampire because I was nothing compared to Rose and Alice, they were both gorgeous. I had to admit, I wasn't ugly, but I was nowhere close to looking like my aunts. I guess I was pretty though, not trying to sound cocky.

We got to the table and I unpacked my lunch while everyone else pretended to pick at their "lunches".

"Sooo, how was everyone's day?" I asked chomping on a carrot. Everyone was staring, they all tend to do that when I eat.

"Nothing new to us, you should be the one talking! How do you like it?" Rose asked.

"It's good, the teachers seem nice. Three girls in homeroom were talking about the 'new students' and how gorgeous they are. Two people asked me to sit with them at lucnh" I laughed.

Everyone else talked about how other students stared at them in their classes, some even asking questions. I looked over to my dad, he didn't talk at all. He was staring out into space with a slight frown on his face. Either he was reading other people's thoughts or something was wrong.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I touched his arm.

He jumped slightly and directed his attention to me. "I'm fine. Being back in school just brings back old memories." He said quietly. I decided to just let it go.

The rest of the day was fine, the same drill. Kids occasionally asked me where I was from. Finally we all went home, Esme asked me about my day then I went up to my room and just plopped onto my bed. School really drains you out.

I looked over to my new night stand, my picture of my mom and dad was finally back where it belonged.

"Mom," I quietly said, "I wish you were here. I hope you're listening, I'm not sure if 'ghosts' or 'spirits' are true but it's worth a shot. I wish I could ask you how your first day was at a new school. I hope you're proud of me. I love you." I tear slipped down my face.

I decided to change into my pajamas and wash my face. I had a killer headache and my throat was soar, I didn't think it was possible for me to get sick. Maybe it was just from waking up early and being at school. The last thing I remembered was getting under the covers and turning on the TV. I slept through the night without eating any dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm baaack! sorry for this chapter, it really doesn't have any thing significant in in except for a little foreshadowing! I'm planning on writing a new chapter this weekend and it's going to be good. Hope you all like :)

BTW, please tell me if I have any errors, I was really tired when I wrote this so there's a big chance there are a lot


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Renesmee's POV**

_**Four days later…**_

I woke up feeling like I was hit by a ton of bricks. My eyes were extremely heavy and my head was pounding like it has been for the past week. It was Friday luckily, so I had two days to rest. I really didn't know why I felt so crappy since the first day of school.

The past four days were fine. Julia, Sam, Tiffany and I were getting closer so I was happy about that. As for the other students, they seemed nice but every once in the while I would get a few girls staring at me walking down the hallways, or guys gawking at me. I really hated that, people acted like my family and I was a circus act. I guess this school was so small that new students were a huge deal here.

I dragged myself away from my precious bed and got dressed. I figured since it was the last day of this never-ending week I could dress in something casual. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a blue blouse Alice gave me, and a pair of blue Tom's, one of my favorite pair of shoes. I didn't feel like stressing over my hair this morning so I put it in a simple braid. I checked over my appearance so I looked half way decent, added some mascara and headed down stairs for breakfast.

Me and my dad came out of our rooms at the same time, he looked like he was in a daze.

"Hi, dad." I said. I really haven't talked to him all week, things were kind of awkward between us. I felt like I didn't know what to say to him. We bonded over the home video and playing piano together but after that it seemed like we were stuck in an awkward stage.

"Good morning" he muttered. He was looking at my shirt. He frowned.

I looked down at my shirt. "What's wrong? Do I have a stain?" I asked frustrated.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was still staring at it. He cleared his throat, "It was her's."

"Mom's?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I'll go take it off! I-I didn't mean to make yo-you… upset! Alice gave it to me, I had no idea-" I stammered over my words.

Dad cut me off, "Renesmee, it's fine. I like it. A lot. Blue was my favorite color on your mother. It looks good on you too. You look very much like her." He said taking a step closer to me, meeting my eyes.

I replaced my opened mouth with a small smile. "Thank you." He took me in his arms and gave me a tight hug.

We broke the hug but he still had his hands on my shoulders. "This weekend I want to take you somewhere special for your birthday." He said smiling.

My mouth dropped, "I completely forgot about my birthday."

He laughed, "It's tomorrow, Ness, how could you forget?" I smiled, he's never called me by my nickname.

I laughed too, "I don't know! I guess I was just overwhelmed with moving and school."

"Does tomorrow morning around noon sound alright?"

"Yeah, I don't have any plans this weekend. Where are we going?" I bounced. I hated surprises.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Now go eat, we have to leave soon." He said kissing my forehead then turning to go downstairs. I smiled and just stood there like a fool. My dad, Edward Cullen, who I thought hated me, just kissed my forehead for the first time in my entire life. It sounded silly, but this was a major improvement in our relationship. Maybe this day wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

I skipped into the kitchen and gave grandma a hug from behind. She was making my breakfast.

"Hello there, beautiful." She spun around and hugged me back.

"Hi, Grandma. Oh god, what did you make me?" I said eyeing the crêpes on the plate.

"Crêpes! An early birthday surprise!" She winked.

I laughed, "Thank, you shouldn't have. I actually forgot about my birthday until my dad reminded me."

She rolled her golden eyes, "Renesmee forgetting about her birthday! When you we're little you would practically count down. Now eat before they get cold."

"Yup!" I said biting into a Nutella covered crêpe.

"We're doing something special for your birthday, I know your father was going to take you somewhere then after we are going to a barbeque."

"Where?"

Esme laughed, "Jacob's house. Everyone will be there."

Instantly a smile cracked on my face. _Jacob._ I haven't seen Jacob since we moved here.

"Is the whole family going too?" I asked. I wanted everyone I loved to be there on my birthday.

"Yes, we will all be there. Also your dad wants to see Jacob as well. They haven't seen each other since you were born." Well that was one thing that was going to be awkward; my dad really didn't like that Jacob and I were together.

I finished my breakfast and hugged Esme goodbye then met my "siblings" to leave for school.

1st and 2nd period went by fast luckily, I was glad it wasn't dragging on, I only thought and wanted to see where my dad was taking me and to see my Jacob.

I was still feeling extremely tired and sluggish. I couldn't even concentrate on the worksheet we were supposed to be doing. Usually I'm pretty good at balancing equations in chemistry but for some reason my head was pounding so hard and I just wanted to fall asleep. Everything was in slow motion and I think Julia asked me something…but I wasn't sure. The room was starting to spin.

"Renesmee!" Sam called out to me. She shook my shoulder. That's all I remembered, then room went black and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This is a huge start to where all the good stuff starts. Seriously none of you will ever expect what is coming! I'm going to write all this week so next chapter will most likely be up next weekend! Hope you liked this one :)

OH and quick note, Renesmee's birthday is still going to be her original birthdate as it is in the books, September 11th

TELL ME IF I HAVE ANY MISTAKES! Thanks guys :*


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up in my bed honestly not knowing how I got there. I remember being in Chemistry class and from then on is a mystery. I felt well rested for the first time this week. Sun light was shining in through the windows so I knew it was still day, or maybe the next day? I flipped over to my other side and screamed. Jacob was lying on my opposite side.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I yelled still startled, and then I attacked him with a much needed hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! I'm here because I was going to surprise you early for your birthday when you came home from school. Esme let me stay though." Jacob said with his arms still around me I squeezed him tighter. "Easy now, you don't want to over work yourself."

I pulled away, "Over work myself?" I repeated.

"Yes, Ness, you passed out in school…remember?" He said raising an eyebrow.

My door quickly opened. Carlisle walked in.

"Grandpa, why are you home so early?" I was not expecting to see him, Fridays are usually when he has to stay at the hospital until around 6. I looked over at my clock, 2:46 PM.

"I came home once your grandmother called telling me you passed out in school. How are you feeling?" He was over my bed side with a thermometer. "Can you explain what happened?"

"I'm fine! I feel rested now. I was just really tired this whole week. I was in Chemistry and the room just started to spin and I felt lightheaded. I probably just fainted because I was over tired and with moving and starting school so I was just overwhelmed. That's all, seriously I feel fine now." I gave an assuring smile. He stuck the thermometer under my tongue. It beeped after a few seconds. My temperature read 101.6, its usual temperature. To be honest, I didn't know why I passed out for sure, but I figured that would be the most accurate reason.

Esme walked into my room and stood next to my grandpa, "Are you sure sweetie? Don't just say that because you don't want to be sick on your birthday, this could be serious."

"Grandma, you would know if something was wrong. I'm seriously fine! I promise I will tell you if I feel sick again."

Esme and Carlisle both looked hesitant.

"Okay, just remember, you promised!" Carlisle said. He kissed my forehead then left my room.

"Rosalie was so worried, she wanted to leave school with you. When they get home I'll tell them to settle down and not to bombard you with questions. You had me worried too! You've never done something like that before. I hope that doesn't happen again…"

"Trust me, I'm fine!" I urged

Esme hugged me and left. I turned to Jacob and just rolled my eyes.

"So tell me, how's your new school? How many guys do I have to compete with?" He smirked.

I rested my arms on his shoulder, we were still sitting on my bed. "None, my heart belongs to you." I leaned in to kiss Jacob. He moved his arms around me then laid me on my bed, our lips still locked. We stayed like that for a few second then he froze. He removed himself off of me then pulled me up so we were both sitting again. Two milliseconds later Rosalie flung my door open with Alice, my uncles and my dad behind her. Thank god Jacob had super hearing; he saved us from years of getting teased and humiliation. Rosalie had her arms tightly around me before I could speak.

"Are you okay? What happened? You scared the shit out of me, I almost lost it in school!"

"Yes! I'm fine! I just passed out from exhaustion! I'm one hundred percent healthy!" My voice was muffled, Rosalie was still hugging me.

She finally let go, "If you EVER feel sick or even the slightest bit over tired you better tell me. Don't ever be scared of asking to stay home from school." She chastised me. I loved my Aunt Rosalie, she's was the perfect mother figure in my life and I'm so grateful for her.

"I know," I smiled "I love you, Rose."

She gave me a sincere smile. I knew how much it meant to her when I told her I loved her. She always wanted a child but obviously couldn't so I was the closest thing to it. She placed her hand on my face, "I love you too, baby." She rubbed my cheek with her thumb.

Everyone gave me a hug then left, completely ignoring the fact Jacob was even there. My dad was only one to stay. He sat on my bed and nodded at Jacob.

"Hello, Jacob." My dad held his hand out. I was actually a little surprised.

Jacob took his hand and shook it. "Edward. How are you doing? Long time, no see." Jacob looked a little uncomfortable.

"I've been well, better now, though." My dad smiled at me. He looked back at Jacob then to me, "I wanted to talk to you both." We both nodded. "I know you too are now…dating, but I need to make sure you two are taking things slow."

"Dad!" I felt my face blushing. I can't believe this, I never thought he would bring _this_ up!

"That's all I'm going to say! Just remember, tomorrow you will only be physically 6 years old, you're still a little girl. Judging on how well behaved you are I don't believe there will be a problem but I just want to remind you both." We both nodded. Dad directed his attention to only me now, "Renesmee, if you ever feel sick again you need to tell us."

"I know! I know! I promise I will, stop worrying!"

My dad kissed my cheek then left.

"That was better than I thought" Jacob broke the silence. "I was expecting a lot of tension." He chuckled.

"I didn't really know what to expect! Everyone else pretty much blew you off though! I'm sorry." I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning on his shoulder.

"It's fine, they were all just worried about you." Jacob leaned backwards so we were both laying down.

"I'm sorry I got sick the day you decided to come over and surprise me." I whispered.

"Why would you be sorry? I'm with you, aren't I?"

"I know, I'm assuming you didn't want to just lie in bed with me all night. We could of gone to a movie or walk around the city." I shrugged.

He propped himself up to look at me. "I don't care what we do, all that matters is that I'm with you. It's been driving me crazy that I didn't even hear from you all week! What happened? Lose your phone?" He playfully punched my arm.

"No! I would get home from school and go straight to sleep, plus I had homework. On the first week of school!" I frowned.

Jacob laughed, "You're too cute. Every Friday I'm going to try and come up here."

"How exactly _did _you get here?"

"I ran!" Jacob smiled.

"You're absolutely insane. So are you sleeping here tonight?" Jacob's spent the night a few times at the old house but he had to sleep in a different room.

"Yup! Esme said I could sleep on your floor! I just have to leave tomorrow morning to help the pack clean up my house for your party."

"That's an improvement!" I laughed, "What do you want to do now? We have the whole night."

Our night consisted of endless talking and cuddling with a movie playing softly in the background.

I woke up with arms around me and a light snoring in my ear. Jacob fell asleep in my bed. I chuckled and rolled over so I was facing him. I lightly planted a kiss on his mouth and then traced his jaw line with my fingers. He started to stir in his sleep then finally opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times then finally looked at me, "Happy Birthday, Renesmee." He whispered. He kissed me, and then pulled me to his chest. "How does it feel to be 6?" He teased.

"Pretty good. How old do I look?"

Jacob studied my face, "Maybe 15 or 16."

"So today will be my '16th' birthday!" I made air quotes around "16".

Jacob and I went downstairs after a few minutes of just lying in bed together for breakfast, Esme made us waffles with a side of fruit. It felt nice to eat breakfast with someone for once. I was attacked with hugs and an endless "Happy birthday's". After breakfast Jacob had to leave.

I came back into the house after walking Jacob out and Alice was waiting for me.

"You're getting all of you presents later, go shower and I'll help you do your hair!" Alice said.

Alice picked out my outfit, an orange and yellow flowered flowy tank top and jeans. She did my hair so it was half up half down and curled. I met my dad downstairs, he had a picnic basket.

"Are you still not going to tell me where we're going?" I asked impatiently.

"Nope! You'll have to wait to find out." He smirked. "But the car ride is long, I'll give you that much."

"How long?"

"Three hours." Dad smiled once my jaw dropped.

"You're taking me to Forks aren't you?" My dad just smiled and told me to get my things to occupy me for the road trip. I said good bye to everyone and they told me to have fun and that they would meet me at Jacob's house.

The drive wasn't really that bad, it was a little under three hours because my dad was an insanely fast driver. We talked for a little about the new school, but mostly he told me about what the other students thought of us. The majority of the car ride was filled with listening to the radio in comfortable silence.

We finally got to Forks, I missed this little town so much. I was too busy looking around that I barely noticed where we were going. My dad pulled onto highway 110 and drove all the way down until the pavement ended.

"Okay, I'm lost. I really have no clue where you're taking me." I said defeated.

"We're almost there. I have to carry you from here, it's a five mile hike from here but to save time I'll run. We'll be there in about…I'd say 2 minutes." He held out his arms for me. I clung my arms around his neck and jumped into his arms so he was cradling me like a baby. I thought this was ironic, six years ago today, he held me like this after he delivered me. My dad laughed, clearly reading my thoughts. He picked up the basket with my food in it and started to run. Everything became blurry so there was no way of telling where we were he was taking me.

He started to slow down and eventually we stopped. He placed my feet on the ground and we both just stayed silent as we looked around.

It was absolutely beautiful. We were in a meadow with the greenest grass I have ever seen. There were patches of purple and yellow flowers everywhere. I could hear a stream in the distance. I looked at my dad, he had a sad smile, like he was reminiscing on a memory. He looked at me and smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered, "Where are we?"

"This," he took a breath, "was your mother and I's meadow. The place where we both fell in love with each other."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I just wanted to say I worked my ass on this chapter, it took three days to write! This is definitely the longest chapter yet! I got all of your reviews about asking me to update sooner and I tried to so hard, but this was such a long chapter and there's so much in it that there was no way I could write sooner! Hope this makes up for it because its so long! haha! I will update next weekend again!

Hope you all like, I actually like the turn out! I think you'll all like it!

BYE! love all of you :*


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Renesmee's POV**

"Seriously?" I asked in awe. I was not expecting him to take me somewhere that had to do with my mom. I was practically glowing with happiness.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled at my thoughts. "Your mom and I would come here all the time, it was our own little place to just be with each other and not have to worry about anything else in the world. It's also where your mother told me she figured out I'm a vampire." He chuckled.

I smiled, "Dad, can you tell me how you two met? Alice told me bits and pieces but never the whole thing."

He flashed a small smile, "Absolutely."

My dad explained their whole story, from beginning to end, not leaving anything out. He told me things I've never even heard about, like how he broke up with my mom just a little after her 18th birthday because he thought it would protect her, and the story of how he proposed to my mom several times before she officially accepted. I was shocked with how much my family didn't tell me. I guess they were hoping that someday me and my dad would meet eventually and have him tell me the whole story. I was so happy I was completely filled in.

"When your mother died, I felt like my heart was destroyed to pieces. Every fiber of me was filled with pain. I loved her more than anything in my entire life and I couldn't even picture myself being even remotely happy anymore. From that day on, I promised myself I couldn't let myself be happy. I felt that I had let Bella down, like I failed her. I can't believe it's been six years today since she passed. No words can describe how sorry I am for taking that out on you. You didn't deserve it, not one bit. I don't even know what made me decide to be so cruel. I hope that someday you can forgive me, I know it may take a while, I've left a wound on your heart. Only time can heal it."

I had no words, the only thing I could do was crawl across the picnic blanket to hug my father. His hands rested on my back as he tightly held me.

I pulled away to look at him, "This sounds really silly, but I feel a lot closer to you _and_ mom now. That's one of the two things I was missing in my life."

"What's the two things?"

"Well first was some sort of explanation or an understanding of my parents' story. I had the basics, but I was missing a lot. And the second thing was you, but now I have both things. I finally feel…stress free. Like everything is so much clearer."

My dad just sat there and had a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "I'm so proud of you, Renesmee. You're so strong."

My bottom lip quivered and tears instantly formed in my eyes. I've never been so happy in my entire life. All I wanted was for my dad to be proud of me.

My dad pulled me back in his arms and kissed my forehead. "I just wish I could back in time and watch you grow up into the beautiful young woman you are. I know your mother would be so proud of you as well."

"Thank you," I sobbed happily, "thank you so much."

My dad unpacked my lunch which was a chicken caesar salad, compliments of Esme. I ate and we made small talk about school.

I finished up and started to ask questions about his story.

"Why was James after mom?"

"He smelt her blood and was instantly drawn in, he decided he needed to kill her and he wouldn't rest until she was dried clean of blood."

"Then you caught him." I smiled, happy to know the rest of the story. My mom went to junior prom with my dad with luckily only a broken leg after her encounter with James. She truly was a fighter.

We talked about other things like how much my dad has changed after he met my mom and how my mom had grown from a 17 year old, shy girl from Phoenix to a beautiful, strong woman who had such a big heart. We both agreed it was hard to believe that all my parents have been through was just a little less than two years.

My dad and I talked for three hours, it was just about time to leave for Jacob's house when dad handed me a small, wrapped package.

I looked up at him, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Renesmee, just open it."

I looked back to the perfectly wrapped, rectangular box. I tore the paper off and lifted the top of the box.

My mouth dropped. It was a necklace with a silver heart charm hanging on it. It was absolutely beautiful. It was outlined in small sapphires and diamonds. I picked it up and held it in my hands.

"Do you like it?" My dad asked interrupting me from my daze.

"I-I _love_ it. It's beautiful." I whispered.

"It's a locket, I put two pictures inside for you."

I opened up the heart and looked at the pictures. It was my favorite picture of my mom and dad on their wedding day. The second picture was one I've never seen before. It was of my mom, she had on a blue dress and looked younger. I loved both of the pictures. It was like they belonged there.

"I noticed you have that picture next to your bed and Alice said it's your favorite. The second picture is your mom on the day of prom. She was 17 in this picture. She had a cast on from her broken leg but you can't see it," He smiled then chuckled to himself, "She didn't want to dance that night."

I smiled at the locket. It would never be removed from my neck. "Can you help me put it on?"

He clasped the hook and looked at my neck. "The reason I got you this is to remind you that no matter what, your mother will always be close to your heart." He said.

I hugged him, "Thank you. So much. It really means a lot to me. I love it."

"Good, I'm glad. There's also something else underneath the paper in the box." He said handing me the box again.

I removed the tissue paper, and once again, my mouth dropped. It was the silver hair piece with sapphires on it that my mom wore on her wedding day. It matched my necklace.

"It was your mother's. It was passed on through her family. Her grandma wore it on her wedding day, who passed it down to your grandmother, then passed to your mother. Bella was told by her mother to pass it down to her daughter. I'm sure she would have wanted you to have this, Renesmee. I'm sorry she couldn't have given this to you herself."

"It's okay dad, it's not your fault. I love it so much. Seriously, I love both of the presents you gave me. Thank you." I smiled. "Today was the best."

"It's my pleasure." He smiled back, "Happy birthday, Renesmee."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Let me first start off with saying:OH MY GOD. I am **SOOOOO** sorry! I never would of thought how busy I would have been over the past two weeks. I tried soo hard to try and write but I had no time at all. My last two weeks have been crazy, I started working so my weekends have been pretty busy. I had to go to the doctors twice for x-rays, my cousin got into an accident so we were busy with visits and yadiyadiyada (he's fine now!) I also had a big research paper due so that was my top priority. School is ending soon so I will have MUCH more time to write. I hope none of you thought I lost interest or anything because that is FALSE! In about two or three chapters real ish is going to go down and something you guys aren't even expecting will happen. I'm SO excited.

Now it's time for me to go all fan girl on you guys...

SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN IS OPENING THIS WEEK! eeeeeeeepp! I'm seriously in love with Kristen Stewart so I am ecstatic! Also, there was some super cute pictures of Rob And Kristen kissing at Canes. I swear I almost fell over.

Okay, last but not least. I'm going to try my hardest to have another chapter up by Monday night. I think I can do it! IF not, it will be up one of these days this week because I'm pretty much doing nothing in school which equals no homework! DON'T WORRY, I am going to write about Renesmee's party at Jacob's!

Lovee youss all ;* **PLEASE REVIEW! **They _all_ make my day, seriously.

baiiii!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Renesmee's POV**

The drive to Jacob's house wasn't very long; I spent most of the car ride just looking at my gifts. I was so touched that my dad would give me something like that.

We arrived at the Black's house around 5:30, mostly everyone was there. It was nice to see everyone again.

I got out of my dad's car and was instantly lifted off the ground and spinning around by a pair of tan, muscular arms. Jacob placed me on the ground and took my face in his hands. "Happy birthday, beautiful," he whispered, then lightly planted a sweet, innocent kiss on my lips.

"Thank you." I smiled then wrapped my arms around his waist.

Next Billy Black was next to greet me and wish me a happy birthday. "Long time, no see, kiddo! How's the new house?" He still looked pretty good. He still had his same old wheel chair but he still looked like his normal, happy self.

"It's good, I like it a lot. I miss the old house though." I said trying to be coy.

"That's good, and the new school is good? I don't have to send Jacob up there to straighten anyone out?" Billy joked.

I mentally laughed at his attempt to be funny. He was always trying to make someone laugh. "No, everything is fine! They're all pretty nice for the most part. The staring…well, the staring I'll just have to get used to."

"Ehh, you're whole family is just big news to them. It's a small school so they are just fascinated by the new kids. You know, the same thing happened to your mother! She complained about how everyone acted like she was an intruder or some sort of circus animal." Billy laughed and shook his head.

"Wow, I didn't know that." I laughed. Seth came over to us.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie!" He hugged me.

"Seth! I haven't seen you in forever!" I always liked Seth. He was one of the sweetest guys in the pack. The rest of them just made fun of me all the time for being "half of a bloodsucker".

I said hello to the rest of the pack and Emily and we all went around back to where the barbeque was. I could tell that Alice decorated, there were purple streamers dangling from the house to the canopy tent, balloons were pretty much tied to everything in sight and tables decorated with confetti and pink table cloth. I had to admit, it was really pretty, but it was a little much for a girl who doesn't like a lot of attention.

We all sat down and everyone was having fun just spending time together. I sat with Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Quill. They were fighting about something stupid, while I was trying to listen in on my dad's conversation with Grandpa.

"I should have checked Renesmee's health again today." Grandpa said.

"You can when we get home. I don't want to worry her too much. It could really be nothing, maybe it is just stress like she said." Dad answered.

"I know, but she's never had any health issues like that. Even when she was younger, she never even complained about a sore throat or upset stomach. It's bizarre."

"She seemed fine today. She doesn't even look distressed or anything."

"Looks could be deceiving, Edward."

I stopped listening. I wish they wouldn't worry so much. I thought that was yesterday's news, literally. I was feeling perfectly fine and everything was going amazingly. I snuggled closer to Jake and grabbed his hand. He gave me a squeeze and one of his signature smiles that never fails to make my heart warm up.

Eventually the food was ready. Emmett, Jasper and Sam surprisingly made everyone's food. I never thought those three would make food together. Especially since Emmett always complains about the food I eat sometimes and how gross human food is.

I ate a regular cheeseburger, everyone ate except for the Cullen's of course. Everything was still going smoothly and it was just as much fun as I thought it would be.

Unfortunately, there was a cake and yes, everyone sang "happy birthday" to me. I hated that, being sung to was once of the most awkward things. The cake was delicious. Alice and Rosalie got it custom made from one of the best bakeries in Seattle. It was vanilla and strawberry swirl with a creamy vanilla frosting.

Eventually everyone finished and it was starting to get dark. Jacob and the boys started the fire and we all sat around the huge bonfire. Rosalie and Grandma got the supplies out to roast marshmallows. Jacob pulled me away from everyone.

"Are you having fun?" He asked as he backed me up to a tree and rested his hand on the small of my back.

"Yes, this was so nice. I loved it." I smiled. He pressed one of his hands on my cheeks and I leaned into it.

"I have something for you."

I just sighed. He knows I didn't want anything from him. "Is there even a point in arguing this?"

"Nope, because you're going to take it anyway." He kissed me. "Now hold out your hand."

He took my hand in his and placed a red velvet pouch. I looked at it then back up to him.

"I really don't want anything from you. Really, just being with you-"

He put his hand over my mouth to cut me off. "Just. Open. It." He argued.

I pulled the pouch open and reached in. I pulled out a ring. I studied it in awe. It was silver and had two leaves imprinted on it as its setting and in the middle was a perfectly shaped, beautiful white pearl.

"It's…perfect. I love it so much." I flashed him one of my biggest smiles. "Thank you."

Jacob took my left hand and slipped it on my pointer finger. "I got it for you because pearls are considered the most valuable. I picked out a white pearl because it's a symbol of pure heart and mind. Renesmee, you are the most valuable thing in my life and the white represents you because you have such a pure heart and mind." By this time I was already crying, silent tears were streaming down my face. Jake wiped them away with his thumbs.

He held me closer to him and locked eyes with me, "I love you, Nessie."

"I love you too, Jake." I kissed him with love and passion. He pulled away to smile at me. It was one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen on him. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs and arms around him as our lips met again. I was so happy, this was easily the best birthday I've ever had. I felt his tongue brush my lip, I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I met his with mine. My lips instantly went limp. I've never done this before, I had no clue what to do. Jacob pulled away after realizing I stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

I blushed, "I…I uhh, don't really know what I'm doing. I've never actually made out with anyone." I said looking down to hide my face.

"It's okay, just follow my lead." Jake said before he kissed me again. He put me back down on the ground, not breaking the kiss. I parted my lips and I tasted Jake again. We made out for a while, I was getting the hang of things. His hand was half way up my shirt until someone called our names.

"Jake! Ness! Where'd you guys go?" Seth called from a distance. Luckily we were out of sight so that was all in private. Jake straightened out my shirt and took my hand giving it a small squeeze. I loved when he did that.

"That was good for your first hook up." He laughed.

"Stop, that's so embarrassing!" I said as we walked towards the fire.

We took our seats and joined the conversation. After a few roasted marshmallows we all just sat around, talked, and enjoyed the perfect night.

For some reason, my head was very light and everyone's voices sounded muffled. My eye sight started to get blurry and I realized what was happening, I was about to faint again. I tried to call out for help but I couldn't find my voice. I felt like I was drowning. I couldn't fight unconsciousness any longer. I let darkness take over me and felt a pain on the left side of my head.

**AN:** I updated! Yay! Please let me know if there are any mistakes, it's currently 1:51 AM so i'm just a tad delirious. Personally, I like this chapter, I liked the turn out. I hope the Jacob/Nessie moment there wasn't tooo mushy. Also, I hate to be a pain but PLEASE review! I always hated when people begged for reviews but now I understand, reviews give you motivation! I only had three for the last chapter so I really didn't have any feedback at all. For those of you who do review, I LOVE YOU.

I will update soon! Baiiii! :*


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Renesmee's POV**

To be quite honest, I really didn't know where I was when I woke up the next morning. I was back home on the living room couch. I was genuinely mad when I realized what had happened, I fainted yet again. It was a perfectly good night and definitely my favorite birthday ever and it had to be cut short because of my stupid little black out.

"This is not stupid, Renesmee." My dad got up from one of the chairs in the living room and walked over to me. He squatted so he was eye level with me. "This is serious." It was going to take a while to get used to my dad's ability to read minds.

I tried to lift myself up so I could sit upright but I didn't have any energy. I fell back on to the couch. I wanted to get up but it was like my body wasn't letting me. Not to mention I had a killer headache.

"Just lie down and rest. Can you remember what happened last night?" My father asked.

I cleared my throat, "I can remember being with Jacob, sitting down by the fire feeling completely fine then suddenly feeling very sluggish and light headed. My head hurt a lot too, I think I hit it." I went to touch the spot where I felt the pain last night but my dad caught my hand.

"Don't touch. Carlisle thinks you might have a concussion. He is going to look at you in a few minutes." I couldn't tell what emotions my dad had now. He seemed like he was trying to hold back fear which made me start to panic.

"Dad? What do you think is wrong with me?" I started to tear up. I now started to feel scared, this wasn't normal.

Dad just sighed. "I couldn't tell you, I've never even heard of a half-vampire, half-human hybrid until you were born, we're not even sure if there are any hybrids besides you. We have no one to ask."

"Daddy?" My voice cracked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm scared." I sobbed. I covered my eyes with my hands and just cried. I wanted this all to be over. I wanted my headache to be gone, my energy to be back and to never have to worry about blacking out again.

My dad scoped me up and sat down on the couch with me, cradling me in his arms. He was rubbing circles on my back with his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Renesmee, for everything." He kissed my forehead.

Grandpa then walked into the room with some of his medical supplies. My dad told him everything I remembered and then Grandpa took my blood pressure.

"How did you feel when you woke up?" Carlisle asked.

"My head hurt, a lot. I felt like it was impossible to get up. I didn't have the strength to lift myself."

"It almost sounds something like mono. I don't see how that could be possible though…" Carlisle trailed off. "Your blood pressure is a little bit slower compared to what it is usually. I have to check your temperature now. Lift your tongue for me, please." He stuck the thermometer in my mouth and it beeped after a few seconds.

"101. You don't have a fever, that's your regular temperature. I'm really at a loss of what this could possibly be."

"There is no other vampire you know of who is like her, Carlisle?" Rose said, appearing out of nowhere.

"No one." He shook his head. The whole family was now in the living room.

"Would it be stupid to suggest going to the Voulturi?" Emmett said from behind Rose.

No one spoke, everyone just looked at each other. I've only heard few things about the Voulturi. They were basically the ones who created the "rules" for vampires, I thought it was pretty silly.

"Emmett..doesn't…have a bad idea." Alice said slowly.

"It's too dangerous. They might see Renesmee as a threat." Rose shook her head.

"We're desperate, though. They are the only ones who know everything about vampires. They might be our last hope, Rose." Alice said.

"Renesmee is six years old now and obviously has never hurt anyone." Emmett added.

"Emmett is right, they might have been concerned when she was a baby, but not anymore." Carlisle cut in.

"Aro might get angry with us for not mentioning Renesmee, though. He might think we were trying to hide her." Esme said softly.

Silence took over the room again. Puzzled expressions were on everyone's faces. I wished I could have helped but I barely knew anything about the Voulturi.

Rose was the first to break the silence again, "I guess, we have no other option. No one knows if her condition will get better or worse, we should try and catch the first flight to Italy."

"So we're definitely going?" I asked. I felt a little uneasy.

"It appears so." My dad said. He held me closer, I was still sitting on his lap.

Everyone was still very still.

"We shouldn't assume anything, we're making Renesmee worried." Esme said lightly. "Everyone just go pack some things and get ready, Carlisle and myself will book the flight."

Rose told me she would pack my bag my only job was to rest, everyone left the room. I hoped that everything would be fine and we could just figure out how I could get better. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>SORRY once again for a huge gap in between this update and the last. I had finals I had to study for and work got in the way so I knew I wouldn't have time to sit down and write. I rather give you guys a good, thought out chapter rather than a crappy chapter that was just kind of thrown together. It's now officially summer though so there will most likely be an update every week! YAY!

Sorry this chapter is a little short-ish. Its a transition chapter! (Also it's 1:45 in the morning) Next one gets good and is guaranteed to be long! My goal is 2,200 words.

Just an FYI, in this story, Alice never left the Cullen's to find that half-vampire, half-human (whose name escapes my mind...) so they do not know if there are others like Renesmee yet. I meant to mention that sooner but I forgot! Whoops!

Thank you all so much for reading this far! I really appreciate it! The reviews really make me smile and make me feel confident that what I'm writing isn't THAT bad. Haha, thanks guys :*

Until next week!


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Tension was thickening the air of this house. Everyone had this weird look to them like they just knew this was a bad idea. I just want to get better and if going to talk to complete strangers to me was the last resort, there was nothing stopping me. I did have to admit, I was a little nervous about this who thing. Just the way everyone was so skeptical to do this made me really start to wonder what the Volturi would do when they saw me.

Everyone was set and ready to go, we decided to have a driver take us to the airport so we all sat in the living room together. Esme and Carlisle surprisingly found eight tickets for the next flight to Italy in 4 hours. It was 1:34 now. In five hours I would be on my way to Italy.

"Are you feeling any better at all?" Grandpa asked.

"No, not really. I still feel weak and sluggish." I said truthfully.

"Alice can you try and see what the Voulturi are doing now?" Carlisle asked, "We should make sure they're even available."

Alice closed her eyes for a few moments then looked frustrated. "Nothing. I tried a few times before too. It's almost like I don't have a strong enough signal, if that's even possible."

"Okay! Let's not worry about any of that stuff. I'm sure everything will go fine!" Esme cut in, "Let's talk about the seating arrangements on the plane. Since we got the flight tickets so late we don't have seats all together, only Renesmee and Edward can sit together in the first class seats."

"First class? Why would you do that?" I exclaimed.

"You need to sleep, especially since you will have jet lag which will just be even more stress on your body. You obviously can't sleep comfortably in coach seating." Grandma said.

"You are all crazy." I shook my head.

"_Flight 351, Seattle to Volterra, Italy, your flight is now boarding." _

Finally after four hours of getting to the airport, going through security and waiting, we got in line to get on the plane. I was beyond exhaustion at this point and was really thankful for the first class tickets now, I just wanted to lie down.

Dad basically had to carry me to my seat because I was slowly dozing off. He sat me down on my chair and kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Renesmee." He smiled.

I was woken up by an abrupt shaking. I sat up and rubbed my eyes then looked at my dad who was sitting next to me watching a movie.

"Dad!" I poked his arm.

He removed his headphones, "Yes?"

"Why is the plane shaking?"

"It's called turbulence, everything's fine. You should try and go back to sleep, we have 5 hours left." He said.

I groaned. I was not a fan of 11 hour flights.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered

"Anything."

"What did the Volturi do that makes them so bad?"

Edward sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose, "They aren't necessarily bad, they just aren't very friendly or reasonable."

"Did mom know about them?"

"Yes, your mother met them." He looked angry.

"How?"

He took a breath, "The first time was a few months after I left Bella. I thought she had died when Alice had a vision of her jumping off of a cliff. I knew I could no longer live anymore without having your mom. So I went to the Voulturi, I was going to have them kill me. Your mother and Alice came to Italy to stop me. They found out about Bella so they insisted on meeting her. They almost killed her because she knew too much about vampires," He shuddered at the memory, "The rule is if a human knows about what we are, they have to either die or become a vampire. Your mom promised that she would become a vampire before she turned 19, so they let her go."

"Wow." I whispered. "Do they know that she died?"

"I don't believe so. We haven't seen then since they came to Forks after that vampire army incident I told you about."

"Oh, right." I yawned.

"Go back to sleep," Dad whispered "I love you, Ness."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. Did he just say he loved me?

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Renesmee you are the best thing in my life right now. I can't believe how much I missed out because I left you. I know I've said this plenty of times but I regret not staying to give my own daughter a chance. I thought you would be like me, a monster but you are so much like your mother. You are loving. I'm glad your mother left a part of her in you and I regret not seeing that sooner. I knew I loved you after your birthday. I just hope that one day you will love me as your father."

I threw my arms around my dad's waist, ignoring my exaustion, and started to cry. This is it, this right here is the moment I have been dreaming about all of my life. When my daddy would tell me he loved me.

"I love you too, Dad." Tears streamed down my cheeks. He smiled at me then kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep now, sweetheart."

I drifted off to sleep on a good note. My life was really starting to turn around.

I luckily slept for the rest of the flight because I was woken up from the sound of the pilot thanking everyone for flying with him and to enjoy our trip. My dad pulled me up from my seat and cradled me in his arms still managing to hold our carry-on items as well.

We all took taxi's to the center of town apparently where the Volturi were located. I felt like I was in a daze from exhaustion and nerves mixed together. It was all too over whelming. Carlisle lead everyone inside of the dark building. We all squeezed into an elevator and stood in silence. We reached the top floor and followed Carlisle. There was a woman sitting at a desk in front of a long hallway.

"Carlisle! What a surprise!"

"Hello, Gianna." Carlisle said with fake enthusiasm.

"Follow me right this way." Gianna lead us down the gray, ominous hallway and opened the huge cherry wood door for us.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the huge room. It was old but very beautiful. There was an elaborate glass window at the top of the room. The walls were made from cream stones and there were three huge chairs towards the back of the room on a stoop. There was no one in the room, then we heard footsteps.

A door opened from the very end of the room and a man with long black hair and beaming red eyes walked in. I leaned closer to my dad and he took my hand.

"My, my, the Cullen's. We have been expecting you." The man said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I suck. I feel sososo bad for the month wait. I really thought I would have more time to write being that it's summer and everything. I'm happy you guys still read my story even though the wait has been so long! I hope you like this one. It's kind of bitter sweet but next chapter is going to be so dramatic. A HUGE change is going to happen. PLEASE review! Reviews= my motavation!

I'm not sure if any of you are Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart fans but I have to vent about this. I am SO disapointed in what's going on right now with this whole "cheating scandal" I don't think Kristen actually cheated but I think what she did was wrong. I will still always love her. I just hope Robert and Kristen will still stick together :(

I will try really hard to update within the next two weeks!

byeee!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

**Renesmee's POV**

"Expecting us?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"We have a new member in our family, Abigail, who, like Alice, can see the future." The man said with a grin. He was very suspicious, I couldn't tell if I liked him or not. A girl who looked about my age walked out and stood next to Aro. She had blonde hair and like the man with black hair, she had piercing red eyes. "I see you have a new one with you as well. Who are you, may I ask?" The man asked me.

"Aro, I would like you to meet Renesmee. We brought her here because we have a few questions and we need your help." Carlisle answered for me.

"Ah! Renesmee, daughter of Edward and Bella, half-human, half- vampire hybrid am I correct?" Aro said with a smile. Everyone was taken back, my entire family was positive the Voulturi didn't know that I even existed.

"H-How did you know that?" Alice asked.

"Very good question, Alice! You see we actually have another new member in our family," Aro turned to the blonde girl, "Jane, would you please bring her out?"

Who else knows about me other than my family and Jacob's pack and family? I couldn't think of anyone. I already had a bad feeling about this trip. Why did I have to get sick? I felt my dad take my hand and give me a gentle squeeze. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

Jane was back with a girl wearing a dark hood over her head so you couldn't see her face and her hands were tied behind her. Aro looked at us then looked back at the girl, removing her hood. My heart stopped. I felt like I was kicked in the stomach. I heard gasps all around me from my family.

My _mother_ was standing right in front of me. All words were taken from my mouth I could not speak. It felt like time was in slow motion. How was this even possible? My mom died six years ago! But here she was, standing in front of me and my family, except she looked different, she looked skinnier and her eyes were _bright red_. None of this was even making sense to me. Every fiber of my body wanted to run up to her and give her the biggest hug but I couldn't move, I was too shocked to even blink.

"Bella" My dad croaked. He started to move towards her but instantly stopped and dropped to the floor in pain. I jumped. My dad looked like he was being tortured, I whimpered. What was going on?

"Jane! Please! Stop!" My mom spoke. Her voice still sounded beautiful even though she sounded scared. I looked at her, she looked like she would be crying if she could. "I'm begging you! Please don't hurt him!"

Aro spoke, "Alright Jane, that's enough. Let's let Bella get a chance to say hello to her family. If I'm not mistaken, its been six years since they last saw her." Aro moved behind Bella and removed the rope that tied her hands together.

She looked at me first. My heart fluttered. She walked over and touched my arm, "Renesmee," she whispered.

"Mom," I flung my arms around her. Tears fell from my eyes. Her arms held me close to her and we hugged for a few moments. Hugging my mother was something I never thought I could do. We all thought my mom died after giving birth to me. She pulled away to look at me. She gently placed both her hands on my face, "You're so beautiful."

My dad walked up to her and kissed her, they both had their hands wrapped around each other. The broke their kiss and my dad was the first to ask the question we've all been wondering, "Bella, we thought you were dead, how is this possible?"

Bella gave a sad smile, "After I gave birth, my heart stopped like Carlisle predicted, but you still injected your venom into my heart. Even though I appeared to be dead my body was in transition. It was a very slow transition though because of all that had to be repaired from my pregnancy. I woke up underground where you buried me and dug myself out. I was on my way back to the house to tell you guys that I was alive but Aro caught me. They were coming to check to see if I was a vampire and saw Renesmee. They were going to try and take her because she was a threat; they thought she was a vampire child instead of a half vampire. I told them to take me instead of Renesmee. I told them they can keep me and if Renesmee hurt anyone or anything they could kill me. I've been here ever since. The Voulturi send someone to check on Renesmee every year to make sure she wasn't dangerous. I'm so sorry I had to leave you all."

"Why did you keep her here after you saw Renesmee was not dangerous?" My dad asked Aro. "After the first year you should have saw Renesmee is harmless."

"We do not know that for sure. Part of the deal was in order for Renesmee to stay alive, Bella was to stay here with us." Aro answered. "The deal has not changed."

"Aro, this is unnecessary, Renesmee has been living a normal life for six years now. She has not hurt a single human. She missed her mother every single day of her life. We all missed Bella more than words could explain. We all thought she died. Please, I'm asking as a friend, please give Bella back to us." Carlisle begged.

"Let me see the girl," Aro held out his hand to me. I looked at my dad to see if it was safe, he nodded. I stepped forward to Aro and gave him my hand. He held my hand for a while closing his eyes. "Ah, I see you are sick. Is that the reason you came to visit us, for help?" He said still gripping my hand. "I see you just met your father too! What a surprise!"

"What do you mean?" Bella scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Bella, I made a mistake, I'll explain later. Aro, can you help her? She is sick." Edward asked.

"I don't know much about hybrids but I can tell she is not drinking enough blood. How often do you drink blood, my dear?" Aro asked.

"Uh.. Usually once every month." I answered in a shaky voice.

"That's it! You should be drinking blood once a week or you will start to get weaker."

Are you kidding, the whole reason why I felt like crap lately was because I haven't been drinking blood? I am so dumb.

My grandpa stood next to me and put his arm around me, "Thank you, Aro. I'm sure Renesmee knows now how important it is to drink blood. Right, Ness?"

"Yup." I said, I could feel my face blushing. Then I blurted out, "Aro, now can I please have my mom back?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I AM SO SORRY! Its been like 8 months since my last update :( i'm a terrible person. I really thought over the summer I would be able to write a lot but i got a job and I ended up working like every day. Then once school started I was busy with cheer and working and literally had no time and when I did have time I didn't want to rush and give you guys a crappy chapter. Now it's almost spring when I have lots of free time so I'm planning on getting back into this story! Again I cannot apologize enough!

I was really nervous writing this chapter because its such a huge plot twist and I wanted it to be really dramatic. Next chapter is when we're really going to see Bella and Renesmee. This chapter was really hard to have mother/daughter moments because of the setting but i tried!I hope you all like where the story is going :)


End file.
